Earth Survivors: Tranquility, NV
by Dracannia
Summary: My name is Zikya Zia. My city was attacked at 12:23 A.M. Pacific and I’m a survivor. --Series' summary inside--
1. Zikya Zia

The Autobots were too late at getting to Earth. The Decepticons had already tore up the Earth searching for the All Spark. They have left very few survivors in parts of the world. Now the Autobots are held responsible for the destruction of Earth and must take care of the survivors they find.

xxxxxxxx

**E A R T H S U R V I V O R S: TRANQUILITY, NV**

Chapter 1

It happened pretty fast, actually. I was up late, skimming through some channels, figuring out what to watch, when I heard one of the neighbors outside screaming like a banshee. I looked out the window and thought I saw a couple of asteroids or meteors falling from the sky and landing several miles away. In that same area, an explosion went off and the neighborhood woke up and started running outside of their houses! My mom and my dad told me to come with them down to the basement. Not knowing what else to do, I obeyed and followed them. We ran down the stairs and the whole ground started shaking!

"We gonna die!" I shouted. I meant for that to be a bit of humor in a bad situation, but my dad didn't quite get the joke and hugged me, trying to comfort me. I let him, but when my mom shouted for us to hurry up, he let go and we both ran outside; the only way to get to the basement.

We felt a couple of large footsteps as if the "fee-fie-fo-fum" giant had entered the picture and looked in its direction. Something big--insanely big--was standing right there, twenty yards away from our house! Dad pulled Mom and me away from our trance and ran down the hill to the back of the house. He unlocked the basement door and let us walk in first. He was about to come in with us, but some big freaky cat jumped him! He was pinning my dad to the ground and had its jaws locked onto his arm. My dad struggled but nothing worked.

"Hey! Bagheera!" I shouted to it. I picked up a rock and threw it at the cat. It literally bounced off the panther and landed somewhere else. The cat let go of my dad and turned to me and my whimpering mom. Its eyes seemed bright red against its black visage. I pushed my mom back into the basement and slammed the door before the cat could jump us. It clawed at the door, tearing some of the wood away, and I thought _This is it. _

"Ravage, return," said an electronic voice. You know, kind of like the ones a robot would say…Hold up. Robot?!

The panther went away all the same. My mom and I looked through the holes the so-called "Ravage" created and looked at my dad laying flat on the ground. He was bleeding pretty badly and his face was looking the other way.

"Dad!" I shouted, but at the same moment came a bomb that hit a house away. My face was forced back by the heat of it and both me and my mom were forced back into the basement wall. We looked ahead and saw the red-orange flame through the door pass by. My mom screamed in my ear, but I hardly noticed due to the roar of the flame. I heard her shout my dad's name several times and cried. The flame stopped after ten long minutes and I stood up. My mom was curled in a ball against the wall as I walked forward to the door. I didn't dare open it, but I looked through the claw marks caused by the panther. I looked through and wished I hadn't.

My dad's body was burned.

Completely burned! I mean, like on the old Tim Burton film of _Batman_, the Joker's joy buzzer that fried that guy in the suit. His clothes were half-burnt to ash, his hair nearly came off, and his skin was black and grey. It was too disgusting! I covered my mouth to try and hold back whatever was in my throat, be it a scream or a sob.

"What is it?" my mom choked.

"D-Dad's…dead!" I sobbed. My mom cried harder and I walked over to hug her. This whole thing was terrible and totally unreal. That was it! It was a dream! It had to be! I reached for the nearest crowbar and tapped myself lightly, but not enough to make me pass out. My vision went double, though. So, this wasn't a dream. It was happening. All happening.

(-)

I woke up in Lord knows how long. My mom was still sleeping over in a different corner. I started thinking for a bit and the first thought that came to mind was _Did I just cry myself to sleep? God, I'm so lame._ I stood up and stretched out my arms and legs for a bit. I started seeing dots in front of my eyes and realized that I got up to fast and my blood was trying to regulate itself again. The dots went away after a long time and I walked to the door, the claw marks seeming to glare at me. I dared myself to open the door and find no grass but dirt, dead trees, burning buildings (some up, some down to the ground, and others half-way), and decaying bodies everywhere. I tried to tell the time from the sky, but it was impossible. The sky was colored red and black.

I climbed up the hill to see what happened to the rest of the world. Apparently it died, by the looks of it. The buildings in Tranquility were intact, still, and strained to stay that way. From a few miles away, I could tell that the city was as dead as its outskirts. I turned around to look at our own house; still standing. I looked back at the city buildings and wondered exactly why everything that happened _did _happen. There was no way a terrorist could've done this!

I kept thinking about that panther and why the rock didn't hit it as hard as I'd hoped. And the electronic voice, where the hell did that come from?

A true sign that the Apocalypse has happened, and my mom and I seemed to be the only survivors of Tranquility, Nevada.

xXx

Author's Note: Thanks to Autobot Alythia the character was made! Hope that you guys enjoy the story!


	2. Aisle Three

Chapter 2

"Everything…burnt…" my mom, Leah, cried. "It's all gone…! Even Jason, he's…Oh! No, God, no…" She fell to the black ground in her new blue nightgown. Her hands covered her eyes as if they could stop the crying. I felt like I could cheer her up, so I started singing a bit.

"_The sun'll come out…tomorrow!_" I tried so hard to keep a straight face while doing this. "_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow….there'll be sun!_"

"Then I can kiss that dollar good-bye," Leah cried. "The sun's never going to come back. Never!"

"Mom, this is so weird," I said, trying to sound a bit funny. "Aren't you the one who tells me to never say never and to not give up?" She didn't answer. "Hello!"

"Zikya, be quiet!" she screamed. I flinched at it. My mom had never been so loud before! She lifted her head up, showing all the tears she produced. I could hardly tell her eye color through them. "I need some time alone. Please." Her head went back into her hands. I sighed, wondering what to do next. Maybe the bomb spared a couple of markets in the city.

"Mom, I'm gonna high-jack the car and go see if there's any food left," I said. "Is that okay?" Again, she didn't answer. I walked over to her and tried to get her to stand up. Her legs wobbled as she stood and I put my arm around her. "Go inside. Bagheera's probably still lurking around here somewhere."

Leah nodded and walked slowly back inside. As for me, I grabbed the keys that were in my PJ pants pocket and went out to the garage. Thankfully, the metal sliding door was still closed and protected the car. I opened it up to find a shining, red, Tesla Roadster. I squealed and put my arms across the hood like I was hugging it.

"My baby!" I sighed. "My sweet little Road Ripper!" That was my name for my little, expensive, sweet sixteen birthday gift. "It's okay, Mama's here. We're gonna go do some shopping, okay?" I slid back off the hood and walked around to the driver's seat. I got in and turned on the engine, happy to hear it running. "That's my boy! Keep purring."

I zoomed out to the street but realized I had to go a bit slower. There was still some debris around. Damn it, the one chance I get to go from 0 to 100 in five and I can't even have it!

I drove around the outskirts of Tranquility to see the same thing over and over and over and over again; dead trees, dead bodies, dead houses, dead yards. Nothing surprised me. Yet, when I got to the city, it was a bit interesting. It was like a scene from _I Am Legend_, except the sky was red and black still and there was no grass coming from the roads. And forget the lions and deers that were in the picture! Those probably won't be around. The bomb may have burnt up the zoo like it was a steak-out. The buildings kept giving off some dust and ash, letting it fall on top of my clean Road Ripper. I tried to get over it; to remember that everything was dead and this would keep happening, but it was just an instinct since day one of having this beautiful car.

I turned a couple of corners to find a surviving Wal-Mart or even a Mc Donald's somewhere in sight. Nothing. Sucks. I turned on the radio, only to receive a static signal. I turned it off.

"Duh," I muttered. I reached for my iPod in the passenger seat. I hooked it up to the radio and scrolled to look for a song. Eventually I ended up to a song I hadn't heard in a long time: _Who Let The Dogs Out?_. It was the Eiffel 65 remix. Wasn't a bad beat and it perked me up a bit! I was cruising in the city, bobbing my head to the beat, and looking for a burnt up grocery store. I pulled out the ponytail holder from my hair and let it fall down. My mom didn't like how I died it. It was originally brown, but I died it white with a couple of blue and blonde stripes in there. That's called fashion, honey, and there's nothing you can do.

I peeked over a corner and found a Winn Dixie merged with a hair salon and a Blockbuster store. I parked my little Road Ripper where I could and ran inside. The place was saved! Nothing was burnt. Even the electricity worked here! I grabbed a cart and ran forward. I did what most kids around seven would do and stepped onto the lowest bar while it sped forward.

"Whoo hoo!" I cheered. "This is so much cooler than Vegas!" And most people disagree with me. Isn't that strange?

I turned a sharp corner over to the produce aisle and picked up some stuff as I scooted the cart along, still on top of it. I grabbed some bananas, tomatoes, celery, carrots, and Granny Smith apples. Those were the best! Red ones are too sweet for me. Blech!

I kept skipping through aisles. My thing was this: pick it, in the cart, repeat. Simple, easy to remember, easy to go by. I eventually wanted to stop surfing around on the thing before my weight became too much. I breathed for a bit after trying to focus and pushing the cart. I held my breath for a bit, which allowed me to hear something coming from the dairy section. Someone kept scooping things up and maybe throwing them back onto the ground. I left the cart where it was to play detective and tip-toed over to the dairies. I peered so only my head was poking out form a wall and saw the freakiest, most awesome thing ever; two robots digging through the food!

"These humans are so weak!" said the red one. He grabbed a handful of Trix yogurt, inspected it, then threw it behind his back to pick some more. What a waste of food!

"Well, why do you think we don't see 'em anymore!" said the blue one. "They can't survive fire as much as we can. We rule!" He picked up a gallon of milk and held it above his head as he was looking at it. He held it upside-down. "Wonder what this is." He unscrewed the cap and the thick, white liquid poured down on him like a waterfall. His red partner laughed hysterically. The blue one, however, was not the least bit amused and looked at his friend with his eyes half open.

"Where's the scanner when ya need it!" the red one burst out. He fell backwards on the floor, kicking his legs out and holding his stomach. The blue one wiped the milk off his face and glared at his buddy.

"That's not funny!" he shouted. I couldn't help but laugh myself! Unfortunately, I had a loud laugh and they spotted me.

"Rumble?" the red one asked. "What's that?" He pointed to me.

"It's a human, Frenzy!" the blue one screamed. "Get it!" He helped his brother up and ran towards me. I was smart enough to run before he even took a step. Looks like those years running track paid off!

"I'm a girl, dolt brain!" I shouted to them. "I'm not an it!" I found the cart after running by a few aisles. I grabbed whatever food was not held in a box and threw it at the robots. A cantaloupe exploded on Frenzy's face and another gallon of milk busted on Rumble's. That blue one did not look happy!

"Twice in less than three breems," Frenzy grumbled. "That's such a shame."

I thought I could see it, I wasn't sure, but Rumble's face turned red with anger and I literally heard steam coming from him. This guy was _pissed_. I took a couple of steps back. I took an imaginary hat from my head and bowed to the two.

"Thank you, you're a beautiful audience," I said in my best Elvis impersonation. I took a turn and darted down the aisle next to me.

"GET HER!" Rumble screeched.

"Hey! You got it right!" I said back to him. He didn't find my outside comment funny and darted after me at the speed of a goddamn cheetah! Frenzy was slowly running behind. Rumble caught up to me and held me from behind in a chokehold.

"Who's laughing now!" he threatened.

/_Rumble, Frenzy, return_./ Wasn't that the voice who told that metal Bagheera the same thing?

"Aw, come on!" Rumble whine, letting go of me. I fell to the floor and rubbed my neck, choking away the pain. That guy was _strong_! "But we just-!"

/_Immediately_./

"But we were just-" Frenzy started. The voice cut him off as well.

/_Immediately!_/

The two groaned as I crawled away. I turned the corner and had my back against the side of the aisle wall. I heard the them bickering to each other about who let me get away, but they left all the same. I peeked my head around to check and heard the bell ring from the door, saying they were gone. I let go of the breath I was holding for who knows how long and slumped my shoulders.

"Freaked out girl on aisle three," I said softly.

xXx

Author's Note: Well...nothing to say, really! But if no one gets the Bagheera joke, start watching some of the good, old Disney movies! (psst! For that ones that don't know, it's Jungle Book...duh...)


	3. Visitors

Chapter 3

At least I had the guts and nerve to get out of there with a cart full of food and a head full of migraines. I loaded up Road Ripper with all of the food and was pretty sure it would last both me and Mom a month or two. Well, that's what it looked like. Anyway, I knew my mom would be worried about me at this point. I checked the clock on my car's radio to find out I had actually been gone for about two full hours. It was also ten till one, which also told me that I slept for quite some time after crying up another river in my basement. Yay, happy day!

I slumped into my car seat, hearing it squeak because of the plastic leather--_the back of my legs!…stickin' to the pleather! _Alright, that was all I had. See how lame I became? That rhymed! No, focus! Drive. Just shut up and drive!…Crap, not that song!

I shook my head violently to get that song out of my head! My friends have been singing that to me for the past eight months and I had to buy at least seven packs of ear plugs to try and find the right one that could tune them out! I turned on my iPod and switched to a song I hadn't heard in forever and day: _Big Dog _by Akon. It went kind of well with the driving and everything. In a sick kind of way, I was thinking of how since everything was gone, I was boss. See? That's sick humor!

Few minutes later, I came back home and tried to unload the groceries by myself. I held four large bags in one hand and one heavy pair in the other. I ran down the hill, due to gravity, to the basement and kicked the door open. I saw my mom laying down on a blow-up mattress and she laid straight with her arms across her waist. I put down the groceries and sat next to the mattress.

"Hi, Mom," I said. "I got some food! You know, like blueberry muffins!" I said that in a sing-song voice. "I know you like blueberry!" Usually that would've sprung her up on her feet and she'd be digging through the bags to find those damn muffins. But she stayed still and didn't even smile. Not the least bit. I grabbed a flashlight from one of the shelves in the back and shined it at Mom. She looked pretty pale and her lips were purple. Didn't that mean…?

"I'm in the same room as a _DEAD GAL_!" The first part of the sentence was quiet and built up to the last two words that came out two octaves higher and louder. I ran out of that room and closed the door. I leaned up against the door and breathed. Few seconds later, I thought about what exactly happened; I left my mother alone for two hours…and she died…She _died_! Damn it, she died! I fell down to the ground, curled in a ball and my face hidden inside. Tears emerged from the back of my eyes and came forward onto my purple PJ pants and white shirt. This was not fair! The end of the Apocalypse was supposed to be resolved, you know? Happy, happy, joy, joy! None of that came so far…except for the car and the spared Winn Dixie. Other than that, everything sucked!

"Why me?" she moaned. "Why shitty little me?" My whining stopped when I heard some low humming. I looked up to the red sky and noticed a blue comet coming in for landing, aiming just across the street. I took cover from whatever remained of my house. Once the comet landed, the earth rumbled and I curled into another ball. The ground stopped shaking and I grabbed a large metal pipe from the ground and held it like a sword. I slowly walked up the hill and looked around the corner. Three giant figures stood up, and I mean giant!

"Aw, scrap! I got this dirt on my paintjob!" said the yellow one. "Hey, Sideswipe, didn't that, uh…Internet say they had something called a 'buffer' that gets rid of it?"

"How should I know!" the red one answered. "I don't fry my processor out over that stuff! Humans are so different it's disgusting but interesting."

"I'm more interested in the way they've evolved," said the third one, a white one with some things on the side of his face that lit up each time he'd go to another syllable. "Well, I mean their stages of life. They start out completely stupid and they either become successful or deadbeat."

If I heard right, that white one called me stupid and the red guy said we were disgusting…but interesting. Interesting was good. I held my "sword" tight and zigzagged from house to house to get closer to them.

"I was we would've gotten here sooner," the white one sighed. He looked around at the burnt neighborhood and city out to his right. "I feel so responsible for this."

"Relax, Wheeljack," said the red, Sideswipe. "There's gotta be _somebody _in this pile of scrap."

"I don't know, Sides," said the yellow. "I think I'm seeing lots of what I think is dead bodies. See that one?" He pointed to the ground. I looked in the direction he was pointing and so was Sideswipe. Sure enough, the black body of my neighbor, Harold, was lying across the dirt, having the terrified looked he had on when the first robot came. It hit me, a small thought, that these robots must be here to finish the job! I stupidly ran out, screaming, making the three robots flinch and stare at me. I ran up to the one called Sideswipe and hit him in the leg with the bar.

"Quit it!" he said, trying to shoo me away with his leg. "I don't want another dent, thank you!"

"Get off my planet, warmonger!" I shouted. I kept hitting him, no matter how many times he tried to push me away. It stopped when one of the others picked me up by the back of my shirt and lifted me up to his face. It was the freaky white guy.

"A survivor against the Decepticons!" he said. "Unbelievable!" The yellow one took me and placed me in the palms of his hands.

"It's kind of freaky looking," he said.

"Put me down, Big Bird!" I shouted.

"A bit rude, too," said the white. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Wheeljack!"

"Sideswipe!" said the red.

"And I'm Sunstreaker," said the one in front of me. All of them smiled. Well, I couldn't tell if Wheeljack was smiling; he had a face mask of some kind. "Want to tell us your name?"

I crossed my arms, refusing to tell him anything.

"I asked you a question," Sunstreaker said with a glare. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't be rude, bro," said Sideswipe. He looked at me. "Can you tell us your name?"

"Promise not to laugh?" I said with a sort of attitude attached to it. Sideswipe shrugged and Sunstreaker looked eager to hear it. "Zikya." Sunstreaker started to snicker and Sideswipe tried to hold back a laugh. "Zikya Zia. That's my name."

"Is that how…all humans' names like that?" Sunstreaker choked through his laughs.

"No, mine's unique, thank you very much!" I shot at him. "Now if you'd be so as to PUT ME DOWN!"

Sunstreaker obeyed my demand and safely put me back on the road. All three looked down on me and said nothing. It was kind of scary, really.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell's going on?" I said in a rude tone.

"What do you mean?" said Wheeljack.

"I _mean _why is everything like this now?" I pointed around to our surroundings. "Everything was life and now this big…_thing _shows up and bombs the entire city! What happened here?"

"Um…First of all, you need to understand that your city isn't the only one that has been attacked," Wheeljack said with a bit of guilt in his voice. My shoulders rested a bit, my arms hung loose and I stared at him with which I thought was as big as my eyes could get.

"Excuse _moi_?" I said. The yellow and red guys laughed at how I said it. "what do mean 'not the only one'?"

"I mean 'not the only one'," Wheeljack continued. "Your entire planet has been bombed by Decepticons."

"The fuck is a Decepticon?!" I shouted. "Give 'em to me! I'll show them a what for! I'll knock them so hard, they'll never knew it was coming! I'm gonna-!"

"Calm down, Zikya," Wheeljack cut me off. "I'll give you the whole history later, but I will tell you that we are not your enemies. We were back on Cybertron, our home planet, when we noticed the Decepticon activity."

"You know, I would understand this a hell of a lot easier if you told me what a Decepticon is," I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine," Wheeljack sighed. "A Decepticon is like us-"

"Except they're the bad guys," Sunstreaker interrupted.

"Thanks," Wheeljack grumbled. "Anyway, they were trying to gain control of the All Spark. And before you ask me that question, the All Spark is the most powerful Cybertronian object known to us. Megatron, the Decepticon leader, banded a couple of Cybertronians together to get it. We gathered our own army, the Autobots, and drove them away from Cybertron…Any questions?"

"Yeah, two, actually," I said, raising my hand. Wheeljack gave me a nod and I put my hand back down. "Um, are there such thing as _small _Cybertronians?"

"Mini-cons," he answered flatly. "Or in the Decepticons case, Cassetteicons."

"Okay, thanks, and my second question; how do I tell the difference between Autobot and Decepticon?" I laid my hands out as if I was weighing something.

"We've got the red symbols," said Sideswipe, pointing to his chest. "The Decepticons are purple!"

"Thanks! And if I come up with anymore questions, I'll be sure to ask!"

"I've got a questions for _you_," Sunstreaker said. I turned my head to look at him. "Is there anyone else around?"

My head drooped as I thought of Mom. "No," I said softly. "There's no one else." I felt tears come from my eyes and the brothers gave out an "eww" sound.

"She's leaking!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Nasty!" Sunstreaker finished.

"It's called crying, nut brain!" I screamed at him. "I'm not having a good day, if you haven't noticed yet!" I kept crying and wiped some of my tears on my white PJ shirt. Wheeljack bent down to stroke my back.

"It's all right, Zikya," he said. "It'll be okay."

"Look around you!" I shouted, making him take my hand off of me. "Does it _look _like it'll be all right!"

Wheeljack had nothing to say. Those lights on the sides of his face gave one random flash and darkened again. I think he tried to be funny, to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. I ran back to my burnt down house with all three of them following me.

"Go away!" I shouted. "I ran down to the basement, dragged my dead mother outside, and locked myself in the basement. I heard a couple of "What's that?" and knew they were looking at my mom. I cried harder, wanting to get all of this over with and return to the way things were. I was all alone here, not including the Autobots. I was a bit grateful for them coming here, really. Right now, I'd be exactly where I was, but I would be completely alone. No other human had to be around for miles. I curled into a ball and laid to side to cry and try to take a nap. For the second time that day, I cried myself to sleep.

xXx

Author's Note: Wouldn't you feel the same way?


	4. Soundwave

Chapter 4

"Zikya?" the voice of Sunstreaker came through. I saw his blue optics shine through the holes in the door. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you nasty."

"I'm not mad," I sniffed. I wiped my nose on my arm. "I'm crying because I'm the last human for miles. I'm alone, Sunny."

"You're not alone!" said Sideswipe. "_We're_ here!"

"She's talking about her own species," Wheeljack grumbled in the background.

"Oh. Well, then you're alone."

I scoffed and kept on crying. Sunstreaker moved away from door. I felt a shake in the ground which told me that he must've been sitting crisscross in front of the basement. There was a long silence. It was kind of irritating.

"Come out?" he asked.

"Go _away_, Sunny," I mumbled. He didn't listen and kept talking.

"Why do they call you Zikya?"

"Why do they call _you _Sunstreaker?"

"Because I'm yellow."

"You beat me." Honestly, I had no Earthly idea why my parents named me that. All I knew was that it was my name, it was unpopular (which was easy for the class list), and it sounded cool.

Another silence, but it was interrupted when I felt some light footsteps in the ground. Sunstreaker _had_ to be sitting down, Wheeljack and Sideswipe were still standing out there with him; what was that?

"Guys?" I said. "Is there someone else out there?"

"I don't--Aw, slag," Wheeljack muttered. That's when I felt Sunstreaker get up. I turned by body around, stood up, ran to the door and opened it to find all three of them looking at something. I cocked my head in the same direction to see another robot. He was blue and had a face mask (like Wheeljack's) and a visor. His face was completely covered.

"Who dat?" I said in an accent.

"_Ravage, eject_," said the robot. His chest plate popped open and out came a black cassette, which morphed into midair into a black panther.

"Bagheera!" I shouted madly. This was the pet, and the big guy was the master; the one who destroyed Tranquility. "Let me at 'im!" Ravage ran forward at me with its teeth bared and claws that looked like they reached three inches. I stood still, not knowing what the least bit to do. Sideswipe acted faster than me and jumped in the way. He had his back to the clawing panther and his face towards me.

"You okay?" he smiled.

I nodded my head stupidly and didn't realize that I had my mouth half-open. "Uh-huh." Sideswipe gave a chuckle and reached behind his back. He grabbed Ravage by the back and lifted him towards his face.

"Here, kitty!" he teased. His face got too close and the flailing arms of Ravage slashed a portion of his face. The red 'bot let go of the cat and keeled over to the other side, holding his face. "Scrap, it got me!"

Ravage glared at me with those same, deadly red eyes. I could tell that he was thinking about killing me, and my body unfroze itself. I ran back down the hill to get back into the basement, but the damn cat jumped me from behind and pinned me to the ground. Its mouth was close to my ear so I could hear it growl (I _know _it wasn't a purr!). Two other figures stood on either side of me and Ravage and stared. I looked up to see them and returned their startled gaze.

"You!" they said.

"_You_?!" I screeched. I so did not feel like going through another episode with this pair. One couple of brothers was enough, now this!

"Let's kill her!" Rumble said a bit too excitedly for my taste. Frenzy lived up to his name and started jumping up and down and beeping in agreement. I tried to breathe at least a bit of air under the knowledge these two were about to commit murder and the pressure of Ravage as well. I heard a coughing snarl coming from the panther, sounding like a laugh.

Up the hill, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack were all too busy firing on Soundwave. It was impressive with the odds of three against one that Soundwave could dodge most of the attacks. But whenever he was hit, he would back up a bit and slide to a different direction. He aimed at one of the Autobots with his arm cannon and fired whenever he could.

"Hello!" I shouted. "Damsel in distress over here!" Sideswipe might've turned his head a bit, but kept shooting at the blue robot.

"Take this, Decepticreep!" he shouted. Wait, that thing was a Decepticon? Yep, I'm stupid…

"Is anyone-! Mmph!" Frenzy covered up my mouth to try and shut me up. To gross him out, I opened my mouth and licked his palm. He quickly removed it and wiped his hand on his leg.

"Eww!" he groaned. "Nasty! Totally gross!" Rumble laughed at his brother. Frenzy didn't like this so much; he liked being the one that _laughed at _instead of _being laughed at_. He lunged at him and tackled the blue Cassetteicon to the ground. The boys kept rolling in the black dirt and pounded each others' faces. Ravage jumped off of me to break up the pointless and immature fight, which gave me a chance to get up and run into the basement. I closed the door behind me and looked around the large room for anything I could use against the big blue one outside. Old records, no; a dead computer, definitely not; a gun, perhaps, but would only do as much damage as a wooden bat to a tree. The Autobots were using plasma or some kind of laser, weren't they? I had nothing; I was useless! Except…

"We're getting slagged out here!" Wheeljack shouted. "How is one Decepticon beating us?!"

"I don't know, but keep firing!" Sunstreaker yelled. "I think he scratched my paint and blew one of my tires!"

I grabbed the machine I saw hanging from the wall and raced outside past the three Cassetteicons and up the hill. That blue bot was fast! I thought he would've been kind of slow since he looked like he had more weight than Sideswipe. Well, I was wrong, I admit it. So I ran forward, trying to get close enough to him with the blowtorch in my hands.

"Keep him still!" I yelled to the Autobots. They might've heard me; Wheeljack moved to another spot and seemed like they were trying to keep the guy in one spot. He backed up close enough for me to get a good hit. I switched on the blowtorch.

"MONSTER JAM!" I shouted randomly. I turned on the blowtorch and shot the 'bot in the back of the leg! He bent down on that leg and fell forward. He tried to keep himself up by putting his arms on the road and holding his body up there. I could hear some kind of electronic panting coming from him.

"Hey, this is Soundwave, isn't it?" said Sideswipe, holding his gun ready.

"Scans say it is," Wheeljack replied.

"But your biggest and straight-forward clue are those Cassetteicons," Sunstreaker pointed out. He moved his finger in the direction of the still fighting brothers. Wheeljack took a step forward and had his gun close to his face.

"In the name of Cybertron, you are under arrest," he said. Soundwave, very creepily I might add, gave an automated evil laugh.

"_Great Megatron will destroy all Autobots and human alike_," he said in his monotone speech. "_Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, return. Laserbeak, eject_." His chest popped open again and released a black and orange bird about the twice as tall as the panther. It flew out at the three Autobots, Sunny first.

"Get off me, buzzard!" he said, covering his head. "I had my paint scratched and I don't need you aiming _anything _at me!" Wheeljack and Sideswipe tried to help get the bird off of him. I looked over at Soundwave. He packed in the other three 'bots and started walking off.

"Uh, guys?" I started out. They were still busy with that one little Polly instead of focusing on the bigger picture. Soundwave was already down on the other side of the street, ten houses away. "Dudes! The bad guy's getting away! Aren't you supposed to avoid that happening?!"

Those jerks kept ignoring me. Once Soundwave was out of sight, Laserbeak flew away, back to his master.

"I hate that thing!" Sunstreaker whined.

"THE DUDE JUST GOT AWAY BECAUSE YOU WERE TO BUSY ABOUT YOURSELF! Honestly, you're the most self-absorbed person…thing I've ever met," I criticized. All three of them just stared at me. I gave another groan and walked back to put the blowtorch away.

"What's her problem?" Sideswipe muttered. Wheeljack sighed.

"We got too easily distracted," he answered. Sideswipe shot him a look.

"I asked what's wrong with _her_!" he repeated.

"The hair's pretty crazy," Sunstreaker chuckled.

"I can _hear _you!" I shouted back to them. At least that got them to shut up, especially since I'm the one with the blowtorch and the whacked-out mind.

xXx

Author's Note: If it we're really me, I'd blow their afts up at that exact moment. Any of y'all agree with me? Show of hands, please! *hand shoots up*


	5. Ambushed

Chapter 5

I needed to blow off some steam, big time! Tell me, what kind of army robot lets the bad guy get away because he's too busy about some bird pecking him in the face? I mean, come on!

Either way, I was walking down that broken street, trying to get away from them. But, damn it all, they wouldn't leave me alone. All three of them had transformed; the brothers were Lamborghinis and Wheeljack was a BMW 135i. Since everything was dead, they looked extremely shiny and I wished that my little Road Ripper could be an Autobot. Wonder what he'd look like…

For about half an hour of walking, that was the moment when I knew they were following me. First of all, Soundwave had blown up one of Sunstreaker's tires and kept bouncing up and down on the road. Second, Wheeljack kept making some beeping noises and I found out later that he was surfing the Internet. God forbid he was going to any porn sites. I let them follow me for another ten minutes until I turned around fast. They stopped dead in surprise. I crossed my arms, raised an eyebrow, and pursed my lips so I could look like someone who no one really wanted to meet in a dark alley.

"Um, hi?" Sideswipe said shakily. "We were, um…Well…"

"You guys were bored, I get it," I answered for them. "There's seriously nothing to do, now that Decepticons have blown up the world."

Wheeljack gave a sigh. "I know, and we all feel kind of responsible for it. We let the Decepticons tear up your planet, we were too late!"

"Don't beat yourself up, kid," I said. "Things happen."

"Look around you!" he snapped back. "This isn't just something small like stealing an energon cube; this is a planet we're talking about! We Autobots were too late at coming, so the Decepticons blew up your planet to look for the All Spark-!"

"And you're letting us off the hook?!" Sunstreaker finished. I could tell the other two were confused at what he said. "What? I can look up the Internet just as well as you. Right?"

I gave a small giggle. "Anyways, yeah. I don't blame you guys for anything. Wheeljack, before you say something, I swear to God, if you try to make a comeback at everything I say, I'll find another blowtorch with more power. You understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he groaned. I didn't much appreciate him calling me a "ma'am", but it was better than nothing. I sighed and turned back around to keep walking. Sideswipe pulled up next to me and opened his passenger door.

"Need a lift?" he asked me. I gave a cute little, girly giggle and climbed in. He acted like a gentleman…er, gentle-bot, and closed the door for me. In the driver's seat, a hologram appeared and showed a man my age dressed in red and black. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Sideswipe?" I said in surprise. The holographic man gave nod and his smile grew bigger. A few seconds later, his smile went away and he looked confused.

"Why are you still staring?" he said. The radio blinked in synch with his mouth.

"Oh. Was I staring?" I blushed.

"You think I'm hot, huh?"

Sunstreaker pulled up next to his brother and flashed his own holoform. He was just as cute as Sideswipe, but in yellow and with blonde hair. His face looked angry, like he was jealous or something. I found it cute that these two could be fighting over crazy, ol' me.

"Shut your audio processor and get it in gear!" he argued. Sideswipe stuck his holoform's head out the window.

"Hey! Who has the girl over here!" he shouted.

"Can it!" me and Wheeljack said together. The twins glared at each other. Sunstreaker stuck out his tongue and Sideswipe rolled up the window. He drove forward, making the tires screech. I held on to the dashboard.

"Don't be so angry!" I nearly pleaded. Sideswipe ignored me and his face became a bit more intense. "Is there something between you and your brother that you need to get off your chest…plate?" I had to think about the last word for a brief second.

"He always thinks he's better then me!" he grunted. "When I was going out with this fem-bot named Arcee, he would try and put the moves on her to get attention! Eventually it worked and Arcee dumped me."

"That jerk," I agreed with him. You always had to agree with people whenever they were mad.

"Joke's on him; Arcee dumped him when Jazz did the same thing," he chuckled.

"Jazz is one of those cool guys?"

"All the way."

Another awkward silence between me and an Autobot. I tried to think of something to say, but he started first.

"So what about you? Ever had any dates?" He seemed a bit too curious for me.

"Uh, I had a few crushes. I might've went out once or twice, but…"

"But what?"

"Boys are just morons!"

He raised his holoform's eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, human boys, anyway. I don't know about you guys just yet. Anyway, whenever I think a boy goes out with me, I actually think they like me. Instead, they take me out and they find someone else who's hotter than me. You know, big, blonde, beautiful, and sluttish."

Both of his eyebrow's went up. "Oh" seemed to be the only thing he had to say.

"I don't get why they do that. It irritates the hell out of me. I blame the parents for teaching them the wrong things, and I also blame half the technology that's out there!" I took in a breath. "Sorry, I was bit carried away." I put my elbow on the side door and looked out the window.

"Hope we can change your mind," I heard him mutter.

(-)

The whole rest of the way, we hardly talked to one another. But whenever Sideswipe had a question about something that was outside, I'd tell him "That's a dead tree" or "burned building". It was tedious to tell him the same thing over and over. It's dead, get over it!

I looked up at the sky and it seemed to be clearing up a bit. A few hints of purple sky made my day. I checked the time on Sideswipe's radio and it said 5:32 P.M. I looked back up to the sky and something had zoomed across it. It was behind the black clouds, but in front of the purple spot. I went a little overboard with my train of thought and shook Sideswipe's arm.

"What?" he said, kind of irritated.

"Do Decepticons fly?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" It took him a second to realize it and he looked up through his window. He didn't see anything. A monitor showed up on his radio and it looked like the kind of radar they use in submarines. There was a purple dot moving away from the middle but then took a U-turn and came back. I heard turbines of a jet closing in.

"Seeker!" he shouted. It was to his brother and Wheeljack. He stopped dead and forced me out of him. I was pushed onto the road and he transformed.

"Don't push me, I'm a lady!" I nagged. Again, the red 'bot ignored me and held his gun ready, looking up in the sky. From behind us, a blue F-15 Eagle flew overhead and landed fifty feet away from where we were standing. I saw the thing transform quickly in front of my eyes and it ran forward, yelling.

"Autobot, scum!" it shouted. It ran straight at Sideswipe and tackled him to the ground, making it shake. They rolled around on the road, taking turns on hits. The blue jet punched Sideswipe harder than Sideswipe could him.

"Sides!" Sunstreaker yelled, finally showing up with Wheeljack. He held his gun out, brought it to his optic, and blasted the side of the blue jet off of his brother. The jet was sent a few feet away and Sideswipe scrambled to get up.

"Get back here!" the jet shouted. It's voice boomed across the road and made its way to my sensitive ears. I groaned and put my hands to the side of my head so it wouldn't happen again. The blue jet took notice of it and reached out his hand over me.

"Don't you touch her!" Sideswipe yelled, pointing his gun at him. The jet ignored him and scooped me up. He nearly crushed me with his strength and I tried to push myself up out of his hand.

"I thought we had wiped your kind out," he smirked.

"I said let go of her!" Sideswipe repeated. He took a single step closer. The jet held his arm up towards him and I spotted a gun on his arm.

"Get out of here, Sides!" I shouted. The blue jet crushed me tighter and I cried out.

"If I were you, I'd be quiet," he growled.

"If you were me, I'd be stupid!"

The blue jet looked confused, trying to figure out the twisted logic. Wheeljack was the next to hold up his gun and repeated what he said to Soundwave.

"In the name of Cybertron, you are under arrest!" he yelled. The jet did exactly what Soundwave had done and laughed.

"You're weak with out Optimus Prime here!" he said.

"Who the fuck is Optimus Prime?!" I shouted, not wanting to be ignored.

"For an Autobot's human, you show a lot of disrespect for their leader," he said to me. I felt a wave of guilt and stupidity wash over me.

"She doesn't know anything, Thundercracker, now release her!" Wheeljack interrupted.

"Nah, I think I'm going to take her," the jet smirked. I felt a rumble and his rockets activated, sending me and himself upwards. I knew the Autobot's wouldn't start shooting, that would cause me to die. Instead, my body was trying to follow the laws of gravity and pushed me down. It felt like my cheeks were wrapping around the side of my face. Thundercracker lifted me up into the air, letting go of me.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" I screamed, hitting a high note. Below me, I saw him transform back into an F-15 and popped open his cockpit. I landed safely inside and he closed it up again. I stared out the all-around window as he flew forward. M eyes were as wide as a watermelon's, my body froze up like a camel in the polar bear exhibit, and my hair was so messed up I thought I was Medusa. The cockpit rumbled and I knew Thundercracker was laughing at me.

"Having fun?" he teased.

"Go to Hell," I mumbled. Thundercracker chuckled again and flew faster.

xXx

Author's Note: If there was anyone who wanted to say Zikya's last statement, she speaks it for ya's.


	6. Fake

Chapter 6

I think I must've fell asleep while I was up there. I didn't know how I could sleep through all that noise, but I did. Hell, I can't even sleep with the TV on, but I can sleep to the turbines? Lame. But when I woke up, I wasn't in the sky. I was still sitting in the cockpit of a Decepticon jet plane and, looking out the window, we were inside a cave.

"Good morning," said the deep voice of Thundercracker.

"Oh, so you're polite now after throwing me like a baseball into the air?" I shot at him. A deep rumbling growl came from inside him and I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. I tried to stretch out my arms and legs a bit, but I didn't want to irritate Thundercracker any further. He seemed to know what I was doing and opened up his cockpit.

"Get out," he grumbled. I gave a "hmph" in reply and climbed out. I stepped onto the light brown rock and started stretching.

"What are doing?" he asked me.

"I'm stretching, duhy!" I snapped. Again, I should've kept my mouth shut. Thundercracker transformed and he was hovering over me like a buzzard and pointed both his guns at me.

"Don't be a smart alec around me," he growled. He put his guns back to his side and turned his back on me.

"Rusty ass robot," I muttered to myself. "Swear to God, they're gonna make me cut their head off. Mess with me, I don't think so. Go to jail, see if I care."

"Is there something you'd like to say?" he said, turning his head back around. I put my hands on my hips and glared back at him.

"I'm fine, thanks, Magoo," I snapped. Thundercracker's grey face was boiling up to red and was clenching his fist. He held it up to strike, but he lowered it.

"You're not worth it," he grumbled. He went back to his regular position and said something else in a different language.

"I know he ain't talking about me," I said to myself. "Damn pimp is what he looks like." I felt like I was having some sort of _Madea _moment. "Go to Hell, fool."

(-)

"She was right there and we couldn't even save her!" Sunstreaker cried out. He banged on whatever was left on the burned building next to him. Wheeljack stepped towards him, but the yellow 'bot kept moving so fast he couldn't restrain him.

"Sunny, would you just--Sunny, Sunny! Sunstreaker!" Wheeljack tried to grab his arms. "Sunstreaker, please!"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. He kept banging at the building. Wheeljack sighed and sat down next to Sideswipe on a pile a of bricks. They watched Sunstreaker beat himself over Zikya and blasting the remains of the edifice with his gun.

"Hard to believe you two are brothers," said Wheeljack. Sideswipe chuckled.

"Stuff happens," he sighed. "We can save her, right?"

"Thundercracker might be in another state by now," Wheeljack groaned, "but we'll try to pick him up. Don't worry about it." He patted Sideswipe on the back. Sideswipe changed the subject.

"Is there any energon around here?" he said.

"Closest form of energon is the oil dug down in the ground," Wheeljack said. "Go a couple of miles out to the east of Zikya's place and dig. You'll find it soon enough."

"Thanks, 'jack," Sideswipe muttered. He stood up, transformed, and drove off. Wheeljack stayed behind and saw Sunstreaker wipe out and fall to the ground. He sighed, stood up, and walked over to him. Sunstreaker was panting heavily and trying to cool down his engine. Wheeljack smiled (kind of) and Sunstreaker stuck out his glossa.

"Rough day?" Wheeljack teased. Sunstreaker groaned and attempted to stand up. Wheeljack helped him up, but Sunstreaker just shook him off.

"I can do it myself, thank you," he growled. He transformed and drove off, letting the tires squeal.

"Poor kid," Wheeljack sighed.

(-)

"Why am I here, anyway?" I snapped at Thundercracker, not caring if he would get mad at me for even talking in the first place. "I asked you a question!"

"Soundwave's orders!" Thundercracker yelled, the roar finding its way back into my ears.

"I thought Megatron was the leader?" I said.

"Megatron isn't around at the moment. Soundwave's in a higher rank than me; I gotta to listen to him no matter what."

"Ouch. Is he tough?"

Thundercracker chuckled. "I'm tougher. That's why I'm a grunt."

"So…You're the jock, Soundwave's the geek?"

The blue jet tried to figure out what I just said. "Uh, I guess…?"

I smiled. It was kind of fun confusing this guy! I thought about what I said as well; Soundwave's the smart one. Than if Thundercracker's the stupid football player…I might be able to outsmart the rust bucket! I looked outside the cave entrance to see a steep ledge that might've angled about a hundred degrees from the top. I looked over to Thundercracker and, for some reason I'll never know, he was sleeping! Some guard, huh? Taking advantage of this, I tiptoed over to the edge of the steep cliff. I walked down it diagonally to the right. I took a piece of my shirt and placed it on a sharp rock. I took a turn to the left and slid down the hill.

"Dumb ass!" I giggled. It was kind of hard sliding down the black dirt and even worse that it was making noise. But there was no way I was _walking_ down that hill! I've been on a mountain before and what I've learned is that when you go down, the walking turns into running and it's very hard to stop.

I was three quarters of the way down when I heard a couple of turbines behind me. I turned around to see what it was. Sure enough, Thundercracker was out of the cave and going in the direction I wanted him to go; away from the city. I whispered a small "Yes!" to myself and continued sliding down the hill. At one point, my foot caught on a rock I should've seen and I fell on my fanny. Next thing I knew, I was sliding down the hill like I was at Adventure Landing! Mud was getting all over on my purple pants and some splattered on my white shirt, and a few drops in my white hair as well!

"This is so not cool!" I screeched. Once I made it down to the bottom, I stood up and tried to brush the dry dirt off, which was a very minimal amount.

"Lord Jesus help me," I moaned. "Lord have mercy. Lord have mercy! There isn't a good water supply for miles and miles and I have to be all stinky and…yucky!" Okay, that last part sounded like a six-year old. "Now, where's the city?" I couldn't see a thing, thanks to the trees in front of me. "It's official, I'm in Hell."

Having no choice, I walked through the small forest to try and find my way back to Tranquility. I spent the last half hour walking with my shoes off (they were more torn up than a rottweiler to a cardboard box) and my feet hurt by walking through the dirt and rock.

"I hope Sideswipe can live with dirt in him when he drives to the lake," I muttered. I didn't care if it was miles away or not, I want to be clean! Plus I was moody, so that helped nothing whatsoever.

It was kind of strange to walk through the forest when there were no birds around to break the silence. It was kind creepy! I thanked God a couple of times for daytime, but the sky was as it had been for the past twenty-four hours; red, black, tint of blue (since it was morning). I kept walking straight ahead anyway, just to see if my sense of direction was right. It was probably clouded since I've never been able to think straight when I was messy. Each time I would think about it, a shiver went up my spine and I would shake for several seconds and continue on.

Two hours passed by and I _knew_ I was lost in this godforsaken forest! Wait up; if everything was supposed to be destroyed, then why was the forest…? I placed my hand towards a tree, very slowly. I could feel my heart pulsing in my head and I kept going even slower. My hand finally found its way to the tree, _but slid right through it_.

I jerked my hand away and started to run as fast as my legs would allow. I heard squawking up above my head and looked around. That damn bird of Soundwave's was following me! I couldn't run any faster, there was just no way. Ravage was the next to show up and nearly missed me as he pounced from the side. He scratched the back of my shirt and ran after me. I prayed to God in my head to help me out in any way possible (because that's what He does). I knew Soundwave probably wouldn't send Frenzy and Rumble on their way over, they'd be slower then the animal cassettes.

"Human in sight!" I knew that was Ravage talking. It was this sharp snarl kind of sound and it scared the shit out of me! I screamed for help, as loud as I could. I shouted for Wheeljack, I shouted for Sideswipe, and I shouted for Sunstreaker. None of them came. Ravage got closer and closer as we ran, about a centimeters every five seconds. I tripped over something and the entire forest just disappeared. Just vanished! I looked to see what I tripped on; a box with a purple symbol on it. That was what created the virtual forest. I turned around and saw everyone of them; Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Laserbeak, even the infamous Soundwave.

"Aw, come on!" I shouted. "You've got to kidding me!" I stood up and, for some reason, took the box with me. Soundwave gave out an order that I didn't hear and all four little Decepticons came after me.

"You'll pay, glitch!" I heard Frenzy shout.

"On this planet, the term is 'bitch'!" I yelled back. None of them liked my sarcasm and growled. A gun shot at me and barely hit me on my right. I jumped over to the left just a bit too late and kept running. I saw something else beyond this bare plain, like dirt-smoke rising.

"Guys!" I shouted, throwing my arms everywhere. "Over here!" It took a while for the three of them to finally pull up. The BMW and yellow Lamborghini got behind me to block the Cassetteicons and the red one drove next to me. He opened the driver door.

"Get in!" he yelled. I jumped inside and stumbled to sit up straight.

"What took you so damn long!" I shouted.

"Sorry, we can't pick up humans on the radar," Sideswipe said with a bit of sarcasm. "But once we saw five signals going in the same direction, we figured something was going on."

"Thanks fer carin'," I mumbled. I looked in the rear view mirror to check out the battle scene. The cassettes were trying to climb onto Wheeljack and Sunstreaker, but their vehicle modes pulled out a couple of side guns and fired.

"So what happened to you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Irritated an F-15, I even tricked him, ran through a fake forest, chased by robots, what do you think?" I said.

"You need a nap."

"You sound like my dad."

"Sucker."

"Oil breath."

"Break it up," Wheeljack's voice said via radio.

xXx

Author's Note: Seriously, my head hurts from trying to type **five different **stories. One is that Violet Rose I'm working on, and four others for this series. I'm trying to finish this so I can put up the others. ;P Leave me a comment!


	7. Road Ripper

Chapter 7

My brain finally started clicking once we couldn't find water. I was thinking about science class (for once) and remembered the water table under all the dirt. Wheeljack started digging like a dog and reached it in no time. We found a bucket big enough to be a swimming pool and I jumped in, splashing them. Sunstreaker made a few complaints of getting wet and we all told him to just shut up. The yellow 'bot just grunted and sat down away from the "pool".

"You guys ever go swimming?" I asked after shooting water out of my mouth to imitate a whale.

"No, not really," Sideswipe answered.

"We don't have as much oil as you do water for anything like that," Wheeljack continued.

"So it's a waste of time," I said, not asking a question but making a true statement.

"It's a waste of time," the white BMW repeated.

"Changing the subject here, but is my car still in one piece or did Sunstreaker blow that up while having a meltdown while I was gone?"

"It's at your house, or at least what remains of your house."

"Oh. Thanks!"

He nodded in reply and both him and Sideswipe just stood there watching me swim around and acting silly, like pretending I'm a fish and did that thing where they open and close their mouths widely (Sides got a kick out of that). I must've continued this for about an hour and didn't even realize. Guess I was having a bit too much fun!

"Are you clean yet?" Wheeljack asked. I could tell he was thinking 'Does it seriously take this long to get washed up?'.

"Yeah, I'm just swimming around," I answered, letting my body float on top of the water. I closed my eyes and went into a daydream. It was nice until Sunstreaker scooped me out of the water.

"Since you're clean, you can get out," he said.

"Sunstreaker!" I snapped.

"What? You're clean."

"You had a tone."

We stared at each other for the longest time manageable. Sideswipe interrupted and pulled out a towel that he found in the Winn Dixie I told him about.

"Here," he said, handing me the towel. "Get good and dry, otherwise Sunny would hate you if you got his leather sets wet."

"What about my shoes?"

"They're good," Wheeljack said. He pointed to where my shoes were hanging, on a pole, and they were nice and shiny. It was too high for me to reach (I was jumping and reaching to get them) so Sideswipe offered to help me. He took them off as if they were a clothes hanger from a closet and bent down to give them to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling a bit weak. It finally hit me that these guys were twenty times more powerful than those men I've seen on wrestling (I don't watch it, but my dad liked to control the TV). They were the big ol' ferocious dogs like the ones trained to fight, and I was the wimpy li'l Chihuahua.

"Is there _anything _to do around here!" Sunstreaker complained. He slumped down into a crisscross position and made the ground shake, nearly making me fall over.

"If you guys had gotten here a couple of weeks ago, I would've shown you a ton of stuff!" I said. "But, Mega-jerk blew up the place and now there's nothing. Oh, damn it, Wheeljack! Don't make me feel pity for you again!" I could tell that Wheeljack was kind of depressed about the destruction of the Earth all over again.

"I can't help it," he sniffed.

"Dude, for the last fucking time; you guys are not responsible!" I shouted. All of their optics widened when they heard me say that one word. "You guys might not be _exactly _like humans, but you can relate. Example: you guys didn't know the Decepticons were coming here and neither did we. Now, Wheeljack, I want you to suck it up and remember that."

"Okay…" he said in a sad tone. I didn't quite expect him to cheer up right after my short speech.

"Now, if you guys would be so kind as to--Are you even listening to me?!" None of them actually were. They stared at nothing and stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Dudes!" I shouted. I kicked Sunstreaker in the leg. "Hello, I was--OW! Damn it!" I jumped up on one foot, holding the other after the hit. They snapped back into reality and transformed. Sunstreaker opened his car door, beating Sides to the punch.

"Get in!" he said.

"What happened?" I said, kind of scared.

"We've detected an All Spark fragment!" Wheeljack butted in. "And an unknown signal."

I jumped inside Sunstreaker and pulled on my seat belt. "What does 'unknown signal' mean?"

"It means we don't know if there's a Decepticon or an Autobot guarding it!" Sunstreaker said. He flashed on his holoform and smiled at me. I just frowned at him.

"Very bad timing, _Sunny D_," I grumbled. Sunstreaker gave a sigh and started up the engine, following behind Wheeljack, and Sideswipe behind us. We swerved around a couple of pieces of debris and made it back to my neighborhood. After a couple of streets, I knew where we were going.

"Wait," I said. "This is my house!" I received no answer and Sunstreaker pulled us up into the garage. Wheeljack and Sideswipe parked in the dead yard.

"Wait here," Sunstreaker said, forcing me out of the car. He pulled back out and transformed. The others did so as well and set up a small perimeter around my house. They did it very well; I couldn't see them anywhere. I was sitting there in the empty garage and--Hold the phone! _Empty _garage?

An engine sounded on the other side of the house and I went to go see what it was. There was a red robot with a grey face standing still and looking around as if he was a small child left alone in a haunted house. He held something in his hand and it glowed a brilliant bright blue. The robot looked at me and shivered. I knew who it was immediately. Before I had time to speak, the three Autobots surrounded him and pointed their guns at him. The robot screeched at them with a high-pitched sonic sound and hurt both audio receivers and ears. The red tried to escape, taking advantage of this, but Sunstreaker caught him and pulled him back into the circle.

"I told you to wait in the garage," he growled to me.

"Don't shoot him!" I shouted.

"We don't know who he is!" Sideswipe yelled. They powered up their guns and I thought quickly. I ran to the middle of the circle, in front of the red robot.

"I said 'don't shoot him'!" I repeated. "I know who he is!"

"Get out of the way, Zikya!" Wheeljack shouted. I pretended not to hear him and he shot a red beam at the face of the red robot. He fell over screaming and I cried. I walked over to the face of him and kept my hands under his chin. The robot smiled back at me. The Autobots closed the circle in and were ready to fire again.

"Don't shoot at my Road Ripper!" I said finally. Sunstreaker lowered his gun and Sideswipe's face looked shocked. I couldn't tell what Wheeljack's expression was.

"You mean…_this _is your car?" he pointed. I nodded and looked back at Road Ripper's face.

"So this is what you look like, huh, baby?" I giggled. Road Ripper's smile got bigger. He reached a hand towards my own face and pulled a stray piece of my white hair back over my ear.

"Morning, Zikya," he whispered.

xXx

Author's Note: Well, ths is what I came up with during the last few hours of my birthday. (I'm 14, hallelujah!) Thought I could make Zikya's dream come true and make Road Ripper come to life. (Hold up, I'm having a Frankenstein moment here, please hold............... IT'S ALIVE!!!!! ALIVE!!!!......Okay, I'm cool.) Anyway, how do you think _both _the Lamborghinis might feel, compaired to a slick red Tesla Roadster? Boo-yah! My dream car!


	8. Random Road

Chapter 8

I didn't know my car could be so awesome! The holoform looked cuter than the twins (no offense), and what was irresistible was that he liked to call me "mama" just like how I always called him "baby". It was just too cool and adorable! Although, the twin Lamborghinis didn't welcome it as much as I did. They were pouting in the background as I got to spend some time with Road Ripper. (Again, awesome!)

"Lighten up, dudes!" he said. "Besides, I was her car long before you three showed up." That was the red "do not press" button on Sunstreaker.

"We've been taking care of her this whole time and what have _you_ been doing?!" he shouted. "You were sitting in the garage doing nothing!"

"I didn't have enough energy to kick!" Road Ripper yelled back. "That freaky little crystal of yours did the trick, a'ight! Either way, Zikya likes me best!"

"Does not!"

"Does too! I've been with her since she turned sixteen. I know what's been going on in her life! She tells me whenever something happens. I know her friends, her ex-boyfriends, her problems, her family, even herself!"

This was a strange moment for me. It was all true. Whenever I felt sad, I would go into the garage, sit down in Road Ripper, and tell him everything that had happened to me. I rewound what I remembered since I had him and couldn't believe all he knew. He saw my friends, he saw my school, he saw the time one of my ex's try to kiss me in the back seat, he heard my secrets that I told my friends, he heard the times I was angry at my parents for grounding me, he even heard my favorite foods as I went to a drive-thru, he saw my family, he knew my birthday, he knew every holiday in fact, he saw the places I loved to go, the music I wanted to listen to when I felt sad, mad, or glad, he knew my favorite books and movies, he knew my crushes and the ones I hated most, he even saw what I looked like naked )thanks to an almost rape by a previous perverted boyfriend), my likes, dislikes, what I wanted for Christmas this year, everything about me was in his head. He was even more human than I realized. I didn't have to tell him everything about human nature because I already did.

"You guys couldn't even protect her when that blue jet flew off with her!" Road Ripper continued. "Yeah, that's right. I saw that, too!"

"Taboo!" Sunstreaker shouted, lunging towards Road Ripper. Sideswipe held him back as Sunstreaker struggled to be let go. Road Ripper took a stance in case he did. "She doesn't like you and she never will!"

"Don't you _dare_ say that to my baby!" I screeched. Every optic was on me. Even Wheeljack was staring at me from some place else. "Ripper knows me. He's known me for two years now. He's my best friend and I don't want you to get over jealous about that."

"But he was jus-!"

"Shut up, bastard!" Again, another _Madea _moment. I looked over to Road Ripper. He smiled at me.

"Thanks, mama," he sighed. I giggled and leaned on the side of his leg. He bent down and stroked the back of my head. I looked at Sunstreaker just to see his reaction; an all-out rage. Sideswipe was the only thing between the yellow envious fireball and the victim he chose.

"If you hurt her, I'll put you offline!" he growled. Road Ripper knew exactly what that meant (thanks to the All Spark) and just rolled his eyes.

"How about we just take a drive?" he said to me. I looked up at his smiling face. God, no one could resist that look!

"Random road?" He had to know what that meant. I had said it so many times to my friends whenever I wanted to cool off. Looks like he needed his own time to do the same.

"Random road," he repeated. He transformed and let me into the passenger seat. He Didn't turn on his holoform to distract me from anything. "How about some music?"

"Take a wild guess," I smirked. I was testing to see if he knew me as well as he thought he knew me. (Wow, I even confused myself at that…) I heard a single chuckled and he turned the radio to _Let It Rock_.

"Is it right?" he said.

"Perfect!" I sang. "You're truly amazing."

"Two years, mama!" he laughed. "And I'm sorry for getting Sunny all wound up."

"It's all right, he's a little…" I moved a finger backwards around my ear.

"I know what you mean. But is it true, though? Am I really your _best_ friend?" I kept looking at the radio which he spoke through. It was dull for a while, which made me feel uncomfortable. He was waiting for an answer and was waiting for it patiently, like a real person should.

"Well, you probably listen to me more than my dead friends do anyway," I said shakily. Crap it! Why did I have to include the word "dead"? He probably felt a whole lot of sympathy for me now, huh? "But, I would have to say yes. You're the best, baby!"

"Woo-hoo!" he cheered. The speedometer went up to eighty as he shouted with joy. I was pushed into the seat and laughing my head off.

"Okay, my turn to drive!" I said as he slowed down. He stopped in the middle of the road to let me switch seats. I felt a shake as I put my hands on the steering wheel. I stared at the radio and looked back at the steering wheel. "Something wrong?"

"No, no!" he said quickly. "You're-You're fine."

A shrug came into my shoulders that could tell anyone I was thinking "Whatever you say". I rubbed my hands up and down on the wheel and another shake came from him.

"Could you please…n-not do that?" he groaned. My eyes were wide for a second and a wicked look came on my face. I knew exactly what he was feeling; pleasure.

"Are you sure?" I said with a mocking tone. I rubbed my hands slowly on the wheel just to tease him.

"N…not…really," he sighed. "Please! Just…Oh, God…!"

I giggled softly so he wouldn't hear. It was too much fun playing with this guy! I pulled my hands across the dashboard and he let out another moan.

"Now you're just being mean…" he sighed. I gave out another giggle, this time louder than necessary. "That feels good…"

Too cool! I wanted to rub this in some of my ex-boyfriends' face and let them see how "cruel" I could be when it came to men.

Something popped up in the corner of my eye and I turned over to look. Road Ripper's holoform shot up and lunged towards me, kissing me on the mouth. I muffled scream came from me as he did that and my eyes were wide with surprise. At first I wanted to push him off of me, but my eyes settled and I didn't have the strength. I accepted the kiss and placed my hands behind his head, feeling his hair. He did the same and ran his fingers up my neck through the bottom of my white, blue and blonde streaked hair to hold me in place.

He pulled away after a while and sat upright in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe I just did that," he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," I said with a guilty tone. "I kind of urged you."

"Kind of?" he emphasized, not looking at me. I put my hand on the side of his face to turn it so he could look at me, but he kept his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, baby," I sighed. I felt a tear come from my eye and realized I was just as bad as those prostitutes I used to see walking down these streets with some of their pimps. "I didn't meant for it to happen."

"It did," he mumbled, not opening his eyes but kept his face so it was towards me. I gave another sigh and tried to patch the rest of this up.

"Random road," I said. Road Ripper laughed deeply and his eyes opened. Was it me, or did they look brighter than before? He leaned in more slowly this time to kiss me again.

"Aww, how totally _nasty_!" I heard someone say. Road Ripper pulled back and we both looked out the window. A little blue metal wimp was standing in the middle of the street. "Get a freakin' room!"

Road Ripper's engine growled to muffle his own and the holoform disappeared. He snarled at Rumble, "You're mine!" He held the break to get a good enough speed and the tires shrieked. Rumble held himself steady and Road Ripper let go, dashing towards the robot. Rumble didn't have enough time to jump out of the way and landed on the hood and slid so his face was crushing against the window in front of me. I giggled.

"Hey, baby?" I said. "There's a bug on the windshield."

"I got it," Road Ripper sighed, turning on the windshield wipers and threw Rumble to the side. He turned around and watched the Cassetteicon stand up.

"Who are you!" he shouted. He checked his radar to try to identify him, but none of the symbols he had recorded popped up.

"Name's Road Ripper," he smirked. "There's a reason why I'm called that. Allow me to demonstrate!" He revved up his engine and dashed towards the trembling blue robot. He ran over him (and I mean 'he left tire tracks on his backside" kind of ran over) and pivoted around to do it again.

"Wait, stop!" Rumble said, holding up his hands to freeze us. Road Ripper turned off his engine to hear what he had to say. "I, uh…I don't want no trouble!"

"You tried to hurt my girl!" Ripper shouted back as if I was actually his girlfriend. Anther time it hit me that Ripper was sitting on that hill as the Cassette brothers tried to kill me. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into road kill _right now_!"

"I wanna switch!" Rumble screamed. He crossed his arms over his head to try and protect himself. Me and Road Ripper were silent.

"Pardon?" he said, breaking the quiet.

"I…I wanna switch sides," the blue 'bot repeated. Neither me or Road Ripper wanted to believe him, but we wanted to give him a chance and keep a close eye on him.

"So much for random road, huh?" I whispered.

"Straight up," he whispered back. He talked back to Rumble. "Why do you want to switch?"

"Two words: fed up," Rumble said simply. I opened up the passenger door.

"Hop in," I said.

"What are doing?!" Road Ripper hissed at me.

"Take us to the construction pit," I whispered.

"Why?"

"You'll think of something!"

"Thanks for that!"

Rumble jumped in the passenger seat and stared around the inside. He pointed to the radio.

"Shiny," he said. He was about to touch it when I stopped him.

"DON'T!" I shouted. Rumble stared at me with a confused expression. "Sensitivity."

Rumble understood me _exactly_ and crossed his arms so he wouldn't touch anything else. "Sorry."

"It's cool. I didn't know until later."

"So, that explains the…" He pointed to his lips.

"Just be quiet before I smack you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am."

"Okay."

I felt so much like the boss it was _sweet_! The rest of the way, Road Ripper played _Won't Back Down_ as if to threaten Rumble. It was cute but annoying. We made it to the pit before he could play _Eye of the Tiger_ and Rumble stepped out.

"A little too much redecoration, don't you think?" he said.

"This ain't the house," Road Ripper growled, transforming. Rumble looked down the edge of the pit.

"Kind of steep." He gulped. "Did we take a wrong turn? I'm supposed to go to the house." He realized what he just said and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"So you were assigned?" I smirked. Rumble shook his head no and kept his hands in place. "You're lying." I gave him the best glare I could give. It worked and Rumble shook his head yes. "Pin him!"

Road Ripper took his fists and pinned Rumble down with a hand on the blue 'bot's chest and another hand's finger across his neck.

"My turn," he snarled. "I'm going to ask you questions. One blink yes, two blinks no. Understood?"

Rumble blinked tightly once.

"Good. Did you want to switch sides?"

Two blinks.

"Were you going to hurt Zikya?"

One blink.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, not controlling myself. Road Ripper gave me a look. "Right. Sorry. Your witness."

"Thanks," Road Ripper winked. He turned back to Rumble. "Number question: How many of you guys are in on this? Including you."

Two blinks.

"You and Soundwave?"

One blink.

"All right. How many bombs you got on you?"

No blinks.

"Liar!" He pushed harder on the Cassette's chest and he choked. Rumble gave four blinks to give the right answer. "Good boy. Last question. In hours, when were you going to blow us all to kingdom come?"

Twelve blinks.

"When we were asleep?"

One blink.

"I hate you," me and Ripper said together. Rumble gave a scared smile and Ripper removed his hands.

"Now, I'm going to take you back to the middle of the city and you can explain to Soundwave how and why you failed him. Understood?"

"Uh-huh," Rumble choked. Road Ripper smiled and turned to me.

"We might be a little late getting back, mama," he said.

"That's alright," I sighed. "We'll put the hurt on him some other time."

"That won't be necessary; Thundercracker will do it for ya," Rumble muttered. I laughed.

"Tell him I said thank you!" I said in a girly, mocking tone. Rumble just shot me a look.

"He told me about you," he grumbled. "He hates your nasty little human guts."

"I'll never hear the end of it."

Road Ripper transformed and opened the back door for Rumble. Before the blue 'bot got in, Ripper asked him to remove the bombs. Rumble opened up his chest plate and removed four bombs and put them safely at the side. He climbed into the back seat as I got into the front. We set off for the center of Tranquility and Road Ripper pushed Rumble with an unseen hand out of the back seat.

"Now stay!" he shouted. He closed the door and sped off towards the house. "No more random roads for a while, 'kay?"

"Fine." _Thanks a lot, little snot-nosed Cassetteicon…_

xXx

Author's Note: Good goin', Ripper! I kind of got the scene off of _Turner and Hooch_. If you've haven't seen that movie, yer missin' out! Tell me what you think of Road Ripper's coolness. Peace out...


	9. Dream

Chapter 9

"Show-off," Sunstreaker mumbled. I just sighed and put my head into my hand, slapping it.

"I was protecting her!" Road Ripper argued. "And you said I couldn't do that."

"Could've done it without making a scene."

"There's no one to make a scene _to_."

"What's your point?"

"My point is is that I can be like you except cooler and not as big an ego the size of Russia!"

"I don't know who 'Russia' is, but I'm ready to take you on!"

"Bring it, popsicle!" Road Ripper was about to hit Sunstreaker when Wheeljack held back his fist.

"We have bigger problems than figuring out who's more superior," he said. "Road Ripper, you saved _all_ of our lives and I'm grateful. Sideswipe?"

The red Lamborghini walked up to Road Ripper. "Thanks for saving us. If Rumble got through, he would've blown us all up."

"Good." Wheeljack looked at Sunstreaker. "Sunny?"

"Pass."

"_Sunny_?" he said with a little more emphasis. Sunstreaker uncrossed his arms and stood up to Road Ripper. The Tesla Roadster glared at Sunstreaker as he shot a look back. I didn't like how these two would just hate each other so suddenly. Well, I get the fact that they both love me (who wouldn't?) and would do anything to make sure I was okay, but this was getting a bit too ridiculous.

"Shake hands or something!" I shouted. No one looked down at me, but Road Ripper held out a hand towards Sunstreaker, not changing his expression.

"Truce," he muttered.

"Truce," Sunny repeated. He said something to Road Ripper in some different language and the red 'bot's optics were wide with anger.

"You sick-o!" he shouted. He grabbed Sunstreaker by the shoulders and forced him on the ground. The two tumbled and rolled on the ground, nearly crushing me. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried to find some spot to put their hands in and separate them. Road Riper took a hit and whapped Sunstreaker on the side of his face with a loud clang and parts of the yellow 'bot's face came off. Sunstreaker rolled over so Road Ripper's back was to the dirt and pounded the red's chest constantly.

"Let's see what your spark looks like in my hand!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Cut it out!" Road Ripper screeched. A sonic blast of sound came from his mouth and Sunstreaker stopped clawing to cover his ears. Road Ripper pushed the yellow Lamborghini off and ran across the yard. He didn't have enough parts of his chest enough to transform so he ran as fast as he could down the road.

"Coward!" Sunstreaker shouted. Wheeljack held him back from behind before he could take off after the Roadster.

"Cool it!" he said. "You did more damage on him than Road Ripper did you. You're done!"

"I ain't finished with him!"

"Yes, you are!" Sideswipe said, holding his brother's legs. "He only got your face; you took out his entire inside!"

"And I'm not done!"

I was weak at this point. Whatever I said, Sunny would never listen to me. Especially if it involved Road Ripper. I didn't want to think this, but those two were like two hungry, muscle guys fighting over a piece of meat. And I just called myself a piece of meat!

"Sunstreaker, it's done. Over!" Wheeljack continued.

"Let me at 'im!" Sunstreaker growled. He struggled to be released, but Sideswipe was what really held him down. As for me, I decided to take a walk. Those three wouldn't notice that I was gone, and I wanted to comfort Road Ripper. Luckily, I knew where he would go.

(-)

When I saw him, Road Ripper was throwing rocks over the edge towards the city. This was one of those spots that looked out to Tranquility (and also where those horny teens would make out a bit too much, if you know what I mean…). After a few more throws, he sat down so his legs were hanging over the edge.

"Hey, big guy," I said, poking myself out of hiding. Road Ripper turned his head around. He didn't smile, but he looked like he was sad.

"Hi, mama," he sighed. I walked over to his side and looked up at him. He switched his gaze out to the sky. It was getting to nighttime and the black clouds were so close to disappearing. A few points of stars were twinkling in the sky.

"Upset because of Sunny?" I said, not wanting to feel tension in the silence.

"A little," he said.

"What did he say to you?"

"Something you wouldn't want to hear."

"Try me."

He leaned over to whisper it into my ear. When he was done, I looked at him with a mad expression and a wide mouth.

"He did _not_!"

"I didn't say that!"

"I know! He called me a slut!"

"And called me a pimp," Road Ripper muttered.

"I am _so glad _you tore his face! I'm just sorry that he did more to you." I looked at his chest and saw some sparks flying everywhere. Inside was a pulsing blue ball, which I knew was his heart. He saw me looking and covered it with a tightened fist. I turned my eyes over to see his face. The appearance said "worried".

"That was a good kiss," I said. He chuckled for a bit and I saw his expression change fast. He seemed to be in deep thinking. It bugged me that we could be so silent for so long. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Nothin', really," he sighed. "I was thinking how bad Sunstreaker would hit me again if I tried to plant another kiss on you right now."

Whoa! Did he mean that?!

"You're letting some self-absorbed alien robot stop you from kissing me?" I scoffed. "You're weak, dude."

"He almost killed me!" Road Ripper screamed, nearly hurting my ears. "Sorry. I meant that since I've irritated him this far, it might be good to stop."

"Sunny wants to impress me by beating up my car," I mumbled. Road Ripper heard me and laughed again. "How great a friend, huh?" I sat on the ground next to him and leaned my head against his leg. He took one of his large hands and petted my hair.

"Doesn't get any better, does it?" he said. He moved his hand over to my side and pulled me in closer to his leg. Though he was made of metal, he was kind of comfortable. Like a big teddy bear.

"Ya mind if I sleep with you tonight?" I said. "I really don't feel like going back to the home of Charles Manson."

"I get it," he said. "Just let me get situated here." He moved his body around so he wouldn't hurt me and was lying on the ground. He held up his head with and arm and smiled at me. I couldn't help but give out a girlish giggle. He rolled over onto his back and let me climb on top of him. I laid down across his chest plate and heard the beating sound of his spark. To me, it was calming, but to others it would sound like taiko drumming. His right hand moved over and covered me, serving as a blanket. His hand was so warm that I probably didn't want to get up in the morning.

"Better?" he said.

"Much."

"Good. I don't want you to freeze to death."

"Then what about you? Are you fine where your are or…?"

"I'll be okay, don't worry."

I shrugged and accepted the assurance. If he said he was fine, I would believe it for now. I heard deep in his chest, the radio playing _We're In Heaven _(DJ Sammy Mix). God, I loved that song so much! I still couldn't take the fact that he knew everything about me, so I shouldn't be surprised whenever he does something like this. I rested my eyes and listened to the song, drifting off to sleep.

(-)

"_Huh? What…?" I woke up on cold, black ground. Road Ripper wasn't around and the sky was as black as that witch from _Sleeping Beauty_, Maleficent. The sky had no stars, no clouds, just a full moon glowing purple. Weird that it was purple, but even stranger was that I had no idea where I was._

"_Have you got…My patience…thin…" _

_A voice was heard from some other part of this area. His voice was deep, dark, and terrifying. I dared myself to walk towards the voice and heard one respond, which sounded all too familiar. Soundwave was standing in a dark room and a monitor showed a black face with bright red eyes._

"_No, Lord Megatron. There have been complications due to the Autobots' appearance."_

"_Why have you not exterminated them, yet?"_

"_We have tried. I had ordered Thundercracker to capture the human, therefore we could seize the Autobots. But the girl fooled him and ran away."_

_The sinister looking 'bot smirked. "It's not hard to trick that grunt. Have you at least found out where the All Spark piece is?"_

"_Yes, Lord Megatron. But it now moves continuously. I sent Rumble to find it, but had failed. He said the All Spark was in front of him, but for some odd reason, he could not find it. In its place was someone or something else."_

"_Autobot or Decepticon?"_

"_Negative. It has no recognition frequency; it's completely from Earth."_

"_But the humans cannot recreate any Cybertronian technology! How can it possibly be…" He trailed off, trying to think. "No. It can't be!"_

"_Sir?"_

"_Soundwave, I want you, Thundercracker, and the Cassetteicons to capture that Earth-made Cybertronian. Do not question me, now go!"_

(-)

This time, I really did wake up. And I was on Road Ripper's chest plate. His face was leaning over to the side and his mouth was half-open, a true sign that he was sleeping. His hand was still on my back and I tried to squirm away. It took me a _long _time to get free and I slid off of his body and into his left palm. I tiptoed away and walked a couple of meters away from where he lay so I could think about that dream. It must've been real; usually my dreams make no sense at all. (Like in the pool and suddenly Spongebob Squarepants shows up with the Loch Ness monster.) Megatron must've figured out how Road Ripper came to life. The only thing he could be planning was to take the Tesla Roadster apart until every bit of that All Spark piece was in his grasp. Maybe a few minutes after Ripper wakes up, I could tell him. But not now. I mean, wouldn't suck if someone went up to you and said "Good morning! Guess what? A four million year old warmonger is going to take you apart just so he could control the universe!" Yeah, that would suck.

xXx

Author's Note: *gasp* Suspense!


	10. The Night Shift

Chapter 10

"Uh, Zikya?" I turned around and saw Road Ripper staring right at me. "What's wrong? You look kind of worried."

"No, I'm fine!" I lied. _Okay, stick to the plan. Tell him when everyone's in one spot._

"Well, I could give you a ride back home if you don't want to stay here."

"Yes! Please!" He looked confused for a second about my reaction, like I didn't want to stay with him at all. Ignoring it, he transformed and I crawled into the passenger seat.

"Holoform or no?" he asked.

"Not today," I said a shakily. All right, _now _he had to be thinking I was out of my mind!

"Suit yourself." I could tell he wanted to flash that (very) sexy holoform in the driver's seat. Though, I couldn't tell that either he wanted to have me stare at him for the ride home, or he actually just wanted to make me comfortable. Choice two was probably the best answer for that.

Once we arrived back to my burnt-up house, we saw a patient Wheeljack, a sleeping Sideways, and an infuriated Sunstreaker. I got out of Road Ripper like I was in front of the Decepticons instead and walked over. Road Ripper transformed and kneeled beside me.

"Is there something wrong?" he said. "You could talk about it, you know. We're your friends!"

"And more," I heard Sunstreaker grumble. Road Ripper (I could tell) pretended not to hear that and kept looking at me to get an answer. I turned my gaze over to the other Autobots and sighed.

"Something's going to happen to you, Road Ripper," I said in a nervous tone. "I don't really know how to put it into words."

"Just tell us," Wheeljack said. The smoothness of his voice calmed me down a bit and something in the back of my head said it was going to be okay.

"He knows you're the All Spark piece he's looking for," I said without looking at my car.

"Who?" he said. "Who's 'he'?"

"M-" Damn it, why couldn't I say it?! "M-"

"Just let it out, Zikya," Wheeljack cooed.

"Mega…tron," I whimpered. My head fell into my heads and tried to block a few tears. This was all unfair! No warning when the world was on fire, my family dead, and now the guy responsible wants to take my last friend away? How much more do I have to take!

"What?!" Sunstreaker shouted. "Megatron's here?!"

"He's looking for Road Ripper," Wheeljack repeated for me to clear it up. "He was merged with the All Spark, so Megatron plans to disassemble him until there's nothing left but the fragment he wants."

"I HATE HIM!" I screamed. Road Ripper's hand laid across my back to comfort me. It worked a bit; it was as warm as in electric blanket.

"Cool it down, Zikya," he whispered. "Nothing's going to happen to me, and I'm sure as hell I won't let anything happen to _you_."

"You're just saying that," I cried. "You can't predict the future."

"But we can always change it, remember?"

"Whatever…"

Road Ripper picked me up I both of his hands and pulled me over to his left shoulder for me to sit on. I leaned over to his head and stayed there, hoping he wouldn't turn his head so much. From that position, I saw Sideways getting back from his sleep and yawn. (Robots could yawn?)

"What'd I miss?" I said.

"Megatron's on his way to nab Road Ripper, since he's the All Spark fragment," Sunstreaker said, an uncaring tone in his voice. Didn't matter if the Tesla Roadster tripped over a boulder or killed by the Decepticon leader, he wanted him out of his sight.

"Whoa, back up!" Sideways said, a little more urgent. "_Megatron_? The big, bad, grey guy? He's _here_?!"

"What do you expect?" Wheeljack said. "he'll probably try to jump us while we're in stasis. I suggest we take shifts when we sleep. I'll go first. I'll wake Sunstreaker up at ten, he'll go to twelve, Road Ripper's up 'till three, Sideswipe to five."

"Do I get a shift?" I asked.

"You want one?"

"Yeah."

"You're with Road Ripper."

I looked at Sunstreaker to see a reaction. Exactly the way I thought; crossed arms, narrowed optics, and grumbling something in Cybertronian. Obviously pissed off that I didn't get the shift with him. Feeling slight pity, I whispered to Road Ripper and he answered to Wheeljack for me.

"She wants to share the shift with Sunstreaker," he said.

"Is that alright?" I said to him.

"It's fine, mama. One night won't hurt me," he answered back. Then to Wheeljack, "Can she?"

"If it's alright with Sunstreaker," Wheeljack replied. He turned his head to the yellow Lamborghini and he shook his head wildly with a large smile. "It's settled. Me, Sunny and Zikya, Ripper, then Sides. Got it?"

"Yep!"

"We're cool."

"Okay."

"Awesome!"

"Fine," Wheeljack said to his answers. "Get some sleep. You'll need it, especially you two." He pointed to Sunstreaker and me. He nodded his head and walked over to Road Ripper, to talk to me. He held out his hand towards me and I stepped into his palm. I didn't know why, but my hands felt they were glued near my heart as if to try and hold it down.

"Are you going to sleep next to me to wake up?" he said, a little shimmer in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. I looked back at Road Ripper to see what his opinion would be. The nod and smile told me it was okay. Obviously, he trusted Sunstreaker, even though he nearly killed him. I looked back to Sunstreaker, my hands still on my chest, to give him my answer.

"Yeah," I sighed. Why was it so difficult to say? "I'm with you tonight." His holoform appeared by his face and it leaned on the robotic form's face.

"Do you snuggle?" he said. Both him and the holoform were smiling. I gave out another crappy, girlish giggle.

"Sure, why not?" I said, trying to keep cool. Didn't work. I could tell because his smile got bigger and he even laughed. He put me back on the ground and his holoform jumped off. His robot form plopped to the ground and laid with his arms serving as pillows. His holoform wrapped his arm around me, over the shoulders, and kept me close.

"You're very pretty," he whispered into my ear. That sent a cute little shiver down my spine, then I realized part of that was Sunny moving his arm down and stroking my back.

"You don't _even_ care if Road Ripper likes me," I said. He held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes while I looked into his. God, that was such a pretty blue!

"Don't talk about him while you're with me," he said. I chuckled.

"You want to make the most of it, huh?"

"Entirely."

"Is there an instruction or something?"

"Snuggle close, don't move, say my name every now and again, and _please _let me kiss you or _some_thing!"

"Forehead."

"Mouth."

"Cheek."

"Deal." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "There'll be more to come."

"I should've guessed."

He gave another chuckle and kissed me again on the cheek. The yellow-dressed holoform laid down in the grass and (I guess) I had no choice but lay next to him. Just to amuse him, I was so close a picture book couldn't wedge through and put my hand on his beating chest. His arm wrapped around my head to give me something soft enough to place my head on and he rolled over to the side, putting his other arm around my waist.

"Say it," he said.

I laughed.

"Say it!" he said in a sing-song voice.

For more amusement, I leaned near his ear and whispered "Sunstreaker" very softly. I saw him shiver and he groaned.

"What's the matter?" I teased him. "Can't handle a girl?"

"That just sounded good."

"Haven't had a girlfriend lately, huh?"

"Nope. I'm glad you decided to shift with me, though. You weren't feeling pity for me or anything, were you?"

"Eh." I shook my hand a bit, because I didn't feel like giving him the actual answer. He chuckled and nuzzled near my neck.

"You're soft," he said. From this position, I could tell how wide his smile was. This was probably his happiest, ever since he got here. I must've admitted, even I was glad to share a shift with him. I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad. I'm a tough, crazy chick.

I put my hand on his blonde hair, just to feel it. It felt so soft, I couldn't really feel anything! I found myself petting it and he laughed.

"Quit laughin'," I said.

"I can laugh if I want," he snapped back. "It's a free country here, ain't it?"

"If the Constitution survived, then yes."

Another chuckle. I was at least glad I could get him to laugh. And all it took was to sleep next to him and share a shift. (Notice that was sleep _next _and not _with_, duh.)

"I wish I had a girlfriend like you," he said.

"Kind of like Arcee?"

That was the magic button for him to stare up at me with a shocked face.

"What did you say? How do you know about her?"

"Sideswipe."

"Oh…"

"So?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So…what?"

"Why did she leave you for Jazz?"

"She said I was too controlling and cared more about myself than her."

"Lord, he admits the truth!" I said to the sky. Sunstreaker laughed again. (I was good at this!)

"Hearing it from you, I truly believe it."

"Like, after the blowtorch stunt I pulled?"

"_Especially_ after the blowtorch!" Both of us laughed this time. He reached his head over to give me another kiss on the cheek. "How about you? What happened with all your boyfriends?"

"Jerks who left me so they could go after the easy ones."

I small groan emerged from Sunstreaker's throat and he laid his head near my chest. I could tell he was feeling guilty about the (seemingly) multiple times he chased after easies.

"That's when I decided boys were jerks." I stopped there.

"Until Road Ripper came to life?" See, he knew what I was going to say!

"Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much." He moved his upwards and seemed to be looking past my face and to my head. I felt his arm move and he tugged at my ponytail a bit. "Why do you wear this?"

"My hair gets in my way sometimes." It was sort of true. Usually I couldn't stand it when my hair suddenly decided to go in front of my face and almost feel like choking me. I felt something else in my hair and realized that he was taking out my ponytail. He took a portion of my hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Looks better this way," he said.

"Can I put it back now?"

"No!" he laughed. "Primus, I can't even have one night with you, can I?"

"That, um…That reminds me. Thundercracker mentioned someone named Optimus Prime yesterday. Who's he?"

"Leader of the Autobots."

"Plain and simple?"

"Plain and simple."

"Is he here?"

"Not sure. He might be a few miles away, he could be back at Cybertron. No one knows where he is. Since we've landed on this planet, we've kind of lost touch with everyone else. We can only talk to others who are forty mega-miles away."

"Sucks, huh?"

"Yeah. We're just lucky that we have at least Wheeljack here if we get into a mess and need a fix-up. But, and don't tell him I said this, I think he's really whacked."

I looked over at Wheeljack, sitting on a large stump, taking over his shift. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's really _wrong _with him, he's just freaky when it comes to inventing stuff. Last time we were on Cybertron, he was making a machine that builds catapults. We had to wait for Ratchet, the main doc 'bot, to come by _just_ so we could check it out."

"Let me guess, people got hurt?"

"Prowl and Chromia were. But not that bad…" He seemed to trail a bit and yawned. "Let's go to sleep. We got a shift at twelve, remember?" He leaned his head over to my shoulder and lad there like it was a pillow. I put my arms back around my head after I took the ponytail holder from Sunstreaker's arm.

"That's not fair," he grumbled.

"Look around you, boy. Nothing is anymore." With that, and another laugh out of the yellow teen, we went to sleep and waited for Wheeljack to come by and wake us up.

(-)

In the morning, I was probably so tired I didn't even know I was awake. Sunstreaker's holoform was on top of me and hugging me tightly across my waist. His head was on my chest and I wish I had enough strength to push him off. I didn't have to when I realized he was awake.

"You're pretty good for a virgin," he said. My eyes became wide with anger and that turned into the strength I needed to get out from under him and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Excuse me?!" I said.

"Kidding! You're gullible!" he said, putting his hands up in surrender. I let go of his shirt and glared at him intensely. I knew it worked when his crawled back a little. The holoform disappeared and I looked over at the robotic form that turned on.

"That joke was _so _not necessary!" I screamed. Sideswipe, who was now getting off his shift, looked at us.

"Don't take it personal, Zikya," he said, smiling. "Even I play the same jokes."

"You guys are mean," I growled. I turned around towards the basement near my house. "Where's the blowtorch?" I started walking when Sunstreaker put his hand out to block me. I turned my body towards him and crossed my arms.

"Fine, I won't do it again," he said. His optics looked apologetic enough, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked to where Road Ripper was still sleeping. He was curled up in a ball and looked so cute I wanted to squeeze him! I remembered that the only reason he was in a ball was because I forgot to fix the heater in his system a couple weeks ago. I tapped him lightly on the cheek and his eyes opened slowly. He smiled at me and said good morning. God, he was so irresistible!

"Morning, baby." I put my right arm on his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was it with Charles Manson?" he chuckled.

"Not bad. Except he just made me think we might've had sex."

His optic twitched a bit.

"It was a joke of his."

"Oh. I was about to give him another taste of my strength."

"No more fighting."

"Yes, mama."

I patted his cheek. "Good boy." He gave me another smile and sat up. I heard a couple of…well, it was some form of skeleton, crack as he stretched.

"What else happened during the shift?"

"I think I might've slept through it."

"Yeah, you looked pretty knocked out when I was up for my shift."

"I remember looking at the stars with him. I said they were pretty, he said _I _was, then he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I gave him the same kiss back."

"Only the cheek?"

"Well, there was a forehead moment thrown in there. And he made a loophole."

"Oh?" His optic ridge raised a bit.

"He kissed it twice, I yelled at him, then he said 'You never said anything about the neck, now did you?'. That guys drives me insane!"

"Well, tonight, you're shifting with me, okay? I'll behave."

"That's a good Roadster…"

xXx

Author's Note: Sunstreaker's a moron, ain't he?


	11. Passion

**Sorry it's short, but you can find that these are probably the longest paragraphs I've ever written/typed and you have to read the _entirety_ to feel the emotion I'm trying to give out.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Well, in a nutshell, the whole day went by like Sunstreaker challenging Sideswipe to a race. And that's exactly the only exciting thing that happened. Me and Wheeljack started taking bets; I said Sunny was going to win, he said Sides. At one point, Sides took a wrong turn and Wheeljack started screaming "That wasn't fair! Do over!" But he was a gentleman and kept the bet; loser colors their hair/pants their body pink. They have to keep it like that until midnight and then wash it out. Sunstreaker had a blast of calling him Elita-1 (apparently a girl that was into Optimus Prime) and made some teasing flirts with him as well.

Night finally fell and Sunstreaker came to wake us up for Road Ripper's shift. I didn't quite appreciate the tone in the yellow mech's voice, but it good enough that he actually woke both of us up. Road Ripper flashed his holoform as soon as he sat down and gave me a surprise hug around my back.

"So much for a warning!" I joked. He chuckled as he kissed my forehead, then looked at my eyes as I looked at his. Such a beautiful blue, filled with love and hope. My legs were turning into Jell-O and my arms felt numb. I felt him rub my back slowly and I pressed my head against his chest. His hands stopped and migrated over to the back of my head to hold it there and his chin was placed on top.

"I won't be as obnoxious as Sunny," he said. "You don't have to do or say anything to make this night, because I know I'll still have you around. That's rewarding enough for me."

My cheeks were lifted as I smiled to myself and tried to force back another crappy girl giggle. My arms got their strength back and I hugged him tighter to show I liked that comment.

"One thing though, can I have a kiss?"

"Do you think Sunstreaker will try to hose us? He's still awake, you know."

I felt his head move to the side to check. Sunstreaker was in a sitting position against a black tree, arms crossed, optics carefully watching.

"He'll pass out soon enough," he said. "I'll tell you when he goes to sleep. Ah! His eyes are drooping!…Steady…and…there! He's out."

I looked over to make sure he was telling the truth. Sunstreaker was now laying horizontal on the ground and his arms were acting as pillows. Road Ripper and I laughed.

"Can I have that kiss now?" he said, grabbing my chin. He pulled in to give me one and I stood up on tiptoes to try and reach him. He gave me that kiss I was waiting for my entire life. It wasn't forced like my ex's did. It wasn't egged on like the one he did before. This one was filled with true affection. His hands were coming down from my neck and to my elbows. He grabbed my arms and led them up towards his own neck. I knew what he was asking and out my arms around him, my hands going through his soft and black hair. Several times, over and over again, he kissed and I kissed him back. He let his hands search the upper part of my body, but he kept in control and didn't want to do anything rash for me. I let my hands do the same and they stopped on his chest. I could feel his heart, and it seemed as if it wanted to come out of his chest and merge with mine. I had to admit, my heart was hurting my ribcage just the same. I could also feel the strength inside of him, nearly building. He wanted to be strong for me, to protect me, to love me. I hadn't felt anything like this in a long time and I certainly didn't want this to end. I had read this somewhere in a Ray Bradbury book that everything burns, and one of those was time. What burned time was the sun. Now, at this moment, I hated the sun. Didn't matter if it was dark or light, time passed away because of that celestial ball of fire. I wanted it to go away, at least until Road Ripper and I felt that we were done kissing. Oh, Lord, how long was that going to be? In the next ten minutes, or maybe even the next hour? What if it was even the rest of the night? I had to know, but I didn't want to. I wanted to know how long time would stop for us, but I also wanted to know when it would go again. It was all giving me one big headache and I tried to cure it by kissing Road Ripper. Didn't care if he was human or not, I felt like this would work for me. It was going to be okay.

How long had we stood there, holding each other close, kissing one another? I'm sure anyone who had gone through their first true love's kiss had felt the same way. It was a ninety-eight percent possibility.

"Wow," he sighed. I was thinking about hurting him, I mean, just wow? That was it? But I knew that I wasn't able to say anything and felt respect that he was at least talking when I couldn't. "Better than the last one."

"Totally," I said. Yes, I can talk! "Do you think we'll ever have a moment like this again?"

"Not really." He started smiling and looked at the sky. "I don't think shooting stars will be in the next kiss."

I looked to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, the sky was clear of black and red clouds to reveal thousands of tiny white dots and large balls of snowy dust racing each other across space. I didn't know what to wish for on all of those, because my one real wish already came true.

"I love you, Zikya Zia," he whispered into my ear. He kissed me on the side of my head and kept an arm wrapped around my back and holding my shoulder. My body was twisted over so my left hand was on his large chest.

"I love you, Road Ripper," I said, spilling tears of pure joy.

xXx

Author's Note: Made ja cry.


	12. Bad News

Chapter 12

Waking up was better than ever; I had never felt something so soft under me. I opened my eyes to see what it was exactly…turned out to be Road Ripper's holoform, my head on his chest and my right hand over to feel his heat beat. It felt so different, being in this position. It was weird, but it felt too good, I couldn't move. I looked up to see his face, still sleeping and using an arm behind his head as a pillow. I couldn't help but smile. This was all too cute! None of my boyfriends put together could match his charm, not one.

He groaned a bit before he actually opened his eyes. He turned his head over, to see my own face, and smiled that wondrous grin.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Ditto," I said back. He kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well?"

"You tell _me_."

"Not bad. But you fidget a lot, you know that? You nearly kicked me in a spot I'm not sure I'd like to repeat."

I blushed. "My bad…"

"Morning, guys!" Sideswipe shouted above us. We looked up to see him smiling. Yeah, he was definitely nicer than his brother at this. "Had a good night?"

"Maybe," I sang to tease him. He laughed.

"Well, we need to talk to Road Ripper for a second. Mind if I steal him from you?"

Ripper looked at me. "Cool?"

"Yeah, it's fine; go ahead."

The red dressed holoform disappeared to rejoin his robotic body a few meters away. I saw his color return and his body hum as it came back to life. He stood up from the black dirt.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uh, actually, this is a private matter…" Sideswipe grunted, scratching his head. "It can't be in front of her; just you."

Road Ripper looked at me with a blank expression. I crossed my arms, sighed, then nodded my head. Sideswipe reacted quickly and grabbed Road Ripper's arm to drag him over to Wheeljack and Sunstreaker. I was left by myself in the small patch of newly grown grass. Well, at least there was a bit of life left on this desert planet.

(Road Ripper POV)

"Alright, guys, what's this about that's so important you had to take me from as soon as I got up?" I growled, not pleased with any of this. I knew Sunstreaker wouldn't mind keeping me from Zikya, the jerk. But Wheeljack, if I knew him yet, would wait a few hours before anything. And he looked nervous.

"We have some bad news to tell you," the white 'bot groaned.

"What kind of bad news?"

"Life or death kind," Sideswipe answered.

"Who's the victim?" I'll be _damned_ if it was Zikya!

"You."

Was I actually hearing this?! Did that guy seriously say I was going to die?

"Wait, but…How could-?" Wheeljack held up a hand to stop me.

"We caught Frenzy in the night. As he escaped from us, he shouted something about Megatron grabbing the All Spark. And since you're the only All Spark fragment around for miles, I believe Megatron wants to kill you."

No, this couldn't be! For one, I was still way too young to be murdered. And second…how would Zikya feel? I'm sure she would feel broken, her heart crawl into a dark hole and the tears pushed clean out of her. That poor girl would hide from the world and be lonely the rest of her life. Literally. The world was dead, and if I died, she would feel the same way.

"How do we stop him?" I growled.

"We can't," Wheeljack sighed. I grabbed onto his chest and pushed him against a broken-down house.

"There's always a way!" I shouted angrily. "Like Pandora with her box and the Trojans are suckers for horses! There's got to be something that could put Megatron off-guard!"

Wheeljack turned his head to the side to think. He looked back at my snarled face. "The only weakness we know is that he craves for power. But there's nothing more powerful than the All Spark."

I let go of, making him fall hard to the ground. I turned my back on him, holding my fists so tight I could break the derma-plating. Nothing but the All Spark could drive Megatron?

"If he wants the All Spark, he's getting it," I snarled.

"What?!" Sunstreaker shouted. "You're going to willingly hand yourself over top a psychopath?! I thought you were stupid, but not _this _stupid!"

"Like Wheeljack said, there's nothing more powerful than the All Spark." I held a wicked grin on my face, scaring the slag out of both the Lamborghinis. Wheeljack stood up and chuckled.

"I think I know where you're going with this," he said, wiping the dirt off his mask.

"Care to tell?" Sideswipe whimpered, still scared of my look.

"It's a surprise," I smirked.

(Zikya POV)

Okay, why the heck was he about to mangle Wheeljack? He held him up on a building as if he was going to throttle him, but let go. What was going on? Then he frightened the twins with some kind of look. Okay, this was creepy.

They were walking back towards me, Road Ripper still holding his smile. I ran up next to him and tried to keep up with his steps as we walked side by side.

"Hey, what was that all about?" I asked. "What happened? What did 'Jack do?"

"Nothing," he said. "We were just talking."

"About _what_?!" I shrieked two octaves high. "What could he have possibly said that would make you want to hurt him? Other than he said he was falling for me, too?"

"Heh, funny…"

"Don't change the subject on me, boy. I'll have another crazy Madea moment and get a blowtorch and a _hamma _next time!"

"You don't want to know." The creepy smile disappeared and he looked as if his spark was crushed into where it was all just a bunch of powder that could mistaken as sugar.

"Something's up, baby, and you're gonna tell me," I said, having the same facial expression. He looked down at me, giving a weak smile.

"Trust me, you don't need to worry."

"You're lying."

He looked away and his steps became faster. I had to run to keep up. At some point, I was able to get in front of him and hitch a ride on his foot. I tried to look up at his face, but his chest blocked the way; I could hardly see it.

"Please tell me?" I said, pretty much begging.

"No."

"I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to tell me everything, remember?"

"So we're official now?"

"Quit trying to change the subject!"

"Okay, okay, sorry! Jeez…But I'm sure you would freak out if you heard. Maybe even cry."

I had to think before I spoke. I wanted to correct him and say I wouldn't cry, but he knew me too well. If he said I would cry, then I would cry.

"I still want to hear it."

Road Ripper stopped and leaned down to pick me up. I stood in the palm of his hand as he put me at eye level. He sighed and gathered up his courage to speak.

"Wheeljack told me that something was going to happen, something that would hurt you real bad…He said Megatron's out to kill me."

"Fuck no!" I shouted, the tears already coming out. "I won't let him!" Road Ripper's holoform appeared next to me and he put his large arms around me. I hit against his chest and let the tears fall down as fast as they could. "He can't kill you! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Zikya," he cooed, petting my hair. "He's after the All Spark, and I'm a part of it. He wants my spark."

"No! This can't happen! I'll kill him!" There was no possible way for me to sound tough when I said that. Road Ripper was too precious to me! He's the best thing that happened since the world caught on fire, and now the angry all-out ammo guy wanted to kill him. "I don't want you to die!"

"I can stop him, though. Or at least try."

"Whatever it takes, just do it! Hit him where it really hurts, you know? Aim low."

He couldn't help but laugh, but mine was too weak. It's hard to laugh and cry at the same time, since both could choke up your lungs. Not to mention his body heat was a bit disturbing to the atmosphere. Must've been October by now.

"Promise me you'll be safe?" I cried.

"I do, I will. Trust me, I'll be fine. As long as you believe I can make it."

"Okay, I'll try my best."

"That's my girl."

He pushed back a bit and grabbed my chin. His eyes closed as he pulled in to give me a kiss. I kept my eyes in a peek to watch him. He gave me a kiss on the lips, making my whole body feel the exact power of his All Spark heart, which was a little too much to bear for a mere human. The power was so intense, he must've been a god.

In fact, he is.

xXx

Author's Note: So, like how it's going? It took me a while because I was so engrossed into another story that I wasn't able to come with anything further for this story. Hope you enjoyed seeing Road Ripper nearly live up to his name as he nearly battled it out with Wheeljack! XD Leave a review! You can add some ideas to what could happen in the story since I'm on a big ol' writer's block. *shrugs*


	13. Bounty Hunter

You people do NOT deserve this short chapter! It's been since...God, July? You need better!

* * *

Chapter 13

_Two days ago…_

Soundwave and his cassettes were hiding in the mountain, waiting for instructions from Megatron. They had to be patient because of other Decepticons scattered across the world. Apparently the Autobots had found their locations and even found surviving humans. So…that young, white haired girl wasn't the only one…

"Do you wanna tell him, or am I?" Frenzy asked his brother. He found him laying down in the middle of the city and complaining to himself and even reciting of how he would tell his boss the bad news that he let the All Spark get away. The blue 'bot choked down a gulp.

"Can you tell him for me, please?" Rumble whimpered.

"You're such a wimp, man!"

"I don't feel like getting murdered at this second."

They heard a sigh as they looked to see Ravage perched on top of a high rock. "_Which one of you caused trouble _this _time?_" He growled through the com-link.

"Well, _Bumble _here didn't follow orders to get the All Spark, when it was right in front of him!" Frenzy ratted out. Rumble smacked his brother on the head.

"Because it wasn't totally the All Spark!" he defended himself. "Whoever that guy was, he merged with the Spark and now it's his life force. We take it, he dies."

"_Then why didn't you kill him?_"

"You shitting me?!" the blue mech cursed. "The guy nearly killed me for making fun of him! And that girl scares the slag out of me now!"

"Rumble: report," came the well-known voice of Soundwave. The three cassettes looked up to see their blue boss standing above them.

"Uh, can this wait until later?"

"Answer: no. Command: report mission. Success or failure?"

Frenzy gave the answer. "This little sparkling over here choked up!"

"Shut up!" Rumble whined.

"He keeps telling me that the All Spark brought an Earth car to life and it nearly killed him just because he was making fun of him and that human girl…uh, what's it called again? Kissing?"

A low rumble build in Soundwave's vocalizer. Rumble whined again and flinched to the deep sound. No one, not even his cassettes, could tell Soundwave's emotion. So, just how angry was he?

"An Earth car brought from the All Spark?"

"Y--yes…" Rumble whimpered. Soundwave looked to Frenzy as the red mech gave a shrug. He turned back to Rumble.

"I need to speak to Megatron."

Soundwave left, having his cassettes follow close behind.

"_You're in for it now!_" Ravage teased.

"Shut up, pussycat, before that tail of yours will become a noose on yer neck," Rumble threatened. Ravage dashed ahead and jumped onto the controls as Soundwave approached them. He wanted to clearly see the look on his commander's face as he received the news. Soundwave told Rumble and Frenzy to leave him be, so they went over to where Thundercracker resided. They found him sleeping on the soft rock with an empty energon cube in his hand. The grunt Seeker had drunk himself to exhaustion.

Back into the control room, the dark face of the Decepticon leader appeared on the screen (and in the way Zikya predicted…)

"Have you got the All Spark fragment yet? My patience is wearing thin, Soundwave. I do not want to wait much longer." So many other Decepticons had called him to report their status and Megatron wasn't happy with either one of them.

"No, Lord Megatron. There have been complications due to the Autobots' appearance."

"Why have you not exterminated them, yet?"

"We have tried. I had ordered Thundercracker to capture the human, therefore we could seize the Autobots. But the girl fooled him and ran away."

The sinister looking 'bot smirked. "It's not hard to trick that grunt. Have you at least found out where the All Spark piece is?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron. But it now moves continuously. I sent Rumble to find it, but had failed. He said the All Spark was in front of him, but for some odd reason, he could not find it. In its place was someone or some_thing_ else."

"Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Negative. It has no recognition frequency; it's completely from Earth."

"But the humans cannot recreate any Cybertronian technology! How can it possibly be…" He trailed off, trying to think. "No. It can't be!"

"Sir?"

"Soundwave, I want you, Thundercracker, and the Cassetteicons to capture that Earth-made Cybertronian. Do not question me, now go! I will send Lockdown if you need him."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." Soundwave disconnected the frequency. He called for Laserbeak to be released from his body. The blue mech's chest opened and the bird escaped. "Command: wait for Lockdown's arrival, then bring the Earth vehicle."

(-)

_The present…_

Road Ripper and I decided to try out our random road again. He was quiet the whole way and I was afraid to even say anything to him. Guys normally didn't scare me, but Road Ripper, he was well on his way to becoming the creepy monster in the background in those horror movies. Besides, I didn't even know _what _to say to the guy! He was going away for a while to try and take down Soundwave and Thundercracker all by himself (what crappy odds were there?) and didn't even ask for the least bit of back-up. He was just gonna leave me sitting there with three other male Autobots, worrying my ass off and crying when I find out that he just been ambushed and didn't stand a chance in the first place. Yay, my life is so screwed!

"Zikya?"

I flinched when he said my name. I was so deep in thought and never thought that he would talk to me again.

"Yeah?" I said quietly. I hadn't anything in so long that it was strange to hear my own voice.

"Is there…anything you want to say to me?" Well, at least he seemed worried.

"I'm not sure. I mean, you're going away and…" I sighed. There was really no way to say words if you were heart-broken and worried.

"Then I have something to say. I'm…sorry. Really, I am. And I'll try to come back alive for you. I promise." His holoform appeared in the driver's seat next to me. He pulled over to the side of the road and surprised me by reaching over and giving me a hug. I wasn't so sure, but I believe I could hear him crying.

"Road Ripper?"

"I'm sorry, Zikya!" he cried. "I don't want to do this, but I feel like I have to. It's just that damned All Spark inside me telling, yelling at me to go. But I don't want to leave you." He pulled me closer. "I don't want to go."

Now it was my turn to cry. There was nothing I could say to change his mind. Like he said, that All Spark heart was telling him to go. I was only human and would never understand fully how Cybertronians had thought, functioned, or whatever else they could do. I wasn't able to let him go away just yet, but time was running short.

(-)

We couldn't see him because we were too busy saying our good-byes, but some other form of a Cybertronian was hiding up in the trees. If I ever did get a look at him, I'd say he was here on business.

The mech checked his scans of the area. He did it several times to make sure they were right.

"Well I'll be," he chuckled. "Soundwave was right. That little Earth-made punk is the All Spark. This might be my best hunt yet." He grinned to himself and unsheathed a sword he stole from some poor Autobot ninja, and was ready to take his first strike.

xXx

Author's Note: Suspense keeps building!


	14. Chased

Chapter 14

We looked just in time to see a dark-colored mech suddenly jump out of the tree and dash straight for us. Road Ripper deactivated his holoform and geared himself into reverse, just dodging the blow the unknown 'bot put against the street. Man, that sword was huge! The tall and slender thing looked at us with a gleam that made my spine shiver. He wanted something, and I was pretty sure it was Road Ripper's all-powerful heart.

"What does your fight-or-flight reaction say, Autobot?" he grinned. "You fight and you'll make this easy. You run but I'll still catch you."

Creepy guy on Sunset Road.

"Let's do both," Road Ripper said with hardly any emotion in his voice. The first thing he did was throw me out onto the street. I knew it was only for safe purposes, but I stood up, brushed the dirt off and shouted to him "Boorish boyfriend!"

The mech with the sword heard me and chuckled for a while. As soon as my Road Ripper zipped across the street, the hunter transformed and followed after him. (Even that guy's alternate mode said he was bad-ass!) It was kind of the car you'd expect a punk rocker to drive around in. Both of them left me standing there in the middle of the dirt road.

"Jerk offs!" I shouted to them.

(-)

From my All Spark heart, I could tell that there was no way I could lose this guy unless I killed him. But first I had to figure out what he wanted with me. I tried picking up his energy signal and read his memory banks from where I was. Too bad it didn't work the way I planned. While I receiving data, I also received a headache that nearly knocked me out cold.

"You can't pry for long, Autobot," the mech chuckled. "Just hand yourself in quietly and nothing bad'll happen."

"Look around you. What else could be worse?" I replied, not sounding at all pleased with this guy. He only laughed some more.

"To you it looks bad, yeah! But to me, it just looks like Mars with a blue sky."

"Exactly my point!" I transformed back to my two-legged mode and turned to face him. He shifted as well and brought out that same sword that now seemed to grow to half his size. Dashing towards me with the sword pointed directly at my chamber, I had nothing to do but stand there. Where would I dodge anyway?

"You're just a foolish, young, Earth-made Autobot!" he screamed, hoisting the sword up. So, he wasn't aiming for my spark after all. Wise choice.

I ducked under and sprang my legs so that I tackled him down by the servos. He fell over by my grasp and dropped the sword due to the blow.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" he said, still wearing that wide grin that pissed me off. Instead of saying anything back, I lifted a gun from sub space and aimed it straight at his chest.

"Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't pull the trigger," I threatened. He didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"Because you won't kill willingly and because you know what will happen if I don't take you anyway."

My eyes snapped open wide. He knew my plan; handing myself over to the Decepticons and killing their damned leader. Either he was really good, I was really stupid, or he's some freaky psychic.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Lockdown."

(-)

"Wheeljack! Sunstreaker!" I shouted, trying to get an answer back. Why do men have to pull stunts like this _all the freaking time_? "Sideswipe! Yo! Anyone?! Alone chick out in the blown-up city! Ditched by her BF!" I thought that last one would get Sunstreaker to come out. "Hel_lo_?!"

I heard a small ring come from somewhere, and a second later I heard it again. I looked down at my PJ pants and realized I left my cell phone in the pocket (I still get service around here?). I pulled it out and saw no number, but decided to pick it up anyway.

"Yo," I said.

"_Hey, there, Zikya!_"

"Wheeljack! Crap, dude, I'm standing in the middle of God-knows-where with a bounty hunter coming after Road Ripper! Where are you?"

"_We're downtown. Keep your cell phone on and we'll track you._"

"What about Ripper?"

"_He wants to get captured, remember?_" Dial tone.

I put the phone away from my ear, looking wide-eyed at the dirt below me. My reaction was to go find Road Ripper, but I would be hopeless and he would tell me to run away. It felt terrible to just stand there, not able to do anything, and the one you loved _wants _to get snatched by the bad guy; now that felt pretty damn depressing.

So I stood there for about an hour waiting on one of the Autobots to come and get me. Instead of hearing a car's engine…I heard a jet's turbine.

I looked up to see a blue fighter plane flying at least seven miles away in the air. I knew right away that it had to be Thundercracker; he must have picked up my cell phone signal before the Autobots did. I turned it off and glanced around to see where I could run to. Nothing but barren dirt.

"Nowhere to go, girly!" I heard him shout. Next thing I knew there was a purple and glowing missile aiming straight for me.

"Maybe it'll miss," I muttered. The fight-or-flight reaction kicked in and I chose to run like a little chicken and dodge the sucker. I ran over to the right and it missed me by a yard and I face-planted to the mud. I spit it back out and got on my feet.

"Nope," I said to myself, "definitely a hit."

Thundercracker started flying lower and was on his way to transforming back, grab me, and possibly squeeze the living juice out of my being. I had to run, but _where_? There was no where to run _to_!

Kill or be killed.

Run or stay.

Scream or shut up.

Everything had a win-lose, but my case turned into a lose-lose. I ran but he would still catch me. I stayed and he'd catch me! What was I supposed to do? Hope for a miracle?

/_Yo! Thunder!_/

Thundercracker growled. "Not now, Skywarp!"

I just stared at him as he transformed in front of me and kept his conversation.

/_I'm curious, where are you?_/

"They call it Nevada. Now leave me alone!"

/_Primus damn! You're in Nevada? I'm all the way in Arkansas! Whatcha doin'?_/

"Trying to catch a girl that's been giving me and Soundwave nothing but slag!"

Skywarp groaned. /_Ugh, you too? I got some little glitch is irritating the frag outta me and Wasp._/

I smiled and knew that the miracle had come. Sure the world was lost, but God still lived and heard me! So I ran away (thank Him that our footsteps were softer than Cybertronian) from Thundercracker and whoever he was conversing with. I ran to the largest boulder I could see and hid behind it. I kept my eyes peeking over to see if Thundercracker was done talking to his little buddy.

"Listen here, Warp, if you bug me again, next time I see you, I'm kicking your aft so hard that there will be nothing left of it!"

/_Aww, c'mon, TC, we're brothers! You know you can't hurt me even if you tried._/

"Then I'll need to try harder…" He looked around in front of him and realized I had disappeared. "Frag it, Skywarp! I lost her!"

/_Ow! Well I'm getting hit by a fragging ninja! I can't even see the girl anymore!_/

"A ninja? And _now _was the time you chose to bug me? When _you're _getting pelted?"

/_And a little yellow guy with stingers._/

Thundercracker made one of those famous "WTF" faces and told Skywarp to go away again. He closed the link and searched around for where I was. He tapped into the radar to look for my cell phone again, but ha-ha! He couldn't! I was safe, or at least I thought I was…

"You can't run from me!" he shouted. "You call the Autobots and I know every word you're saying to them. You move and I catch you! I can wait here all day, all night, all _month_!"

_Joke's on you! _I thought. _By a week I would die! Wait…Crap!_

xXx

Author's Note: True; humans can survive up to one week without food and/or water in a hot climate.  
Skywarp's in the other Earth Survivor story, one that's in Monette, Arkansas.


	15. Taken

Okay, this would've been longer, but there's someone asking me to do some more of Maximals Reborn: The Predacons, so I'm rushing thorugh some of my story chapters. Leave a review if possible! I like knowing it's still has a spark to it!

* * *

Chapter 15

I waited for about an hour waiting for at least a shred of evidence that the Autobots were on their way. Like Thundercracker said, if I left my phone on he would trace the signal and kill me. I had confidence that I could beat him, but then I remembered that I wasn't in some fantasy world where it all goes my way. I was in real life where I can get shot in the head and crushed like an ant. Thundercracker had the advantage and the chances of him finding me were against my odds.

"I can go on for weeks without moving, human," he teased loud enough for me to hear him. "You can't even last six hours without giving into temptation."

It was true. The last time I had ate was a little before lunch and now it was starting to get dark. My stomach whined and growled, begging for food. Hell, I almost ate the _dirt _below me if I knew that would make it shut up! I even started looking for a bug to try and calm down the sense to run out like an idiot and find food.

But my prayers were answered sooner than I thought.

/_Thundercracker. Come in, this is Lockdown._/

"Lockdown?" the blue jet mumbled. "The hunter?"

/_Bounty hunter… I have the All Spark shard. You an retreat._/

"Fine with me. I was getting bored." Thundercracker closed the link and took off to the air. I repeated their conversation and I knew the closest thing to an All Spark shard was a mech.

"You stupid boy!" I shouted to the air. "You better know what you're doing!" I took out my cell phone and called Sideswipe.

"_We've been going ring-around-the-planet looking for you!_" he said.

"Well, you didn't do a good job… Maybe you could've traced the one Decepticon signal that stayed in place for over an hour!

"_I thought it just--! Grr, never mind… Keep your phone on. We'll find you._" He hung up. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and waited probably twenty minutes until I saw dust rising a mile away. Once I had a clearer view I saw it was only Sideswipe who had come to get me.

"Where's Ripper?" he asked. I looked down at the ground. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" I lied, tears filling up already. "He's doing what he has to do…"

(-)

I didn't dare say anything to this "bounty hunter" guy. It's somehow against the rules to have a good conversation with your enemy, but I couldn't shout "Let me go!" because that would make my mission a failure. Lockdown probably already knew about my plan to use the spark against Megatron. He would kill me, but then he wouldn't get paid. I knew all too well that the Decepticons wanted me alive.

"You don't speak much, do you, Autobot?" he chuckled.

"I only talk to people who listen to reason," I said. Then I thought that too was a lie because I remembered that I always talked with Sunstreaker…

"Here's some reasoning for you," he mocked. "Your aft is dead. Once Soundwave rips you from that spark of yours, you'll end up in the Well of All Sparks… But you're not scared."

I smirked. "How could you tell?"

"My first guess was your pulse. Usually when I fight I can hear my victim's pulse going rapid with fear… Yours I couldn't hear at all."

"Smart fighter," I complimented. Then I realized I was breaking the code of having a conversation with the enemy. He asked me another question that I didn't hear and kept silent. He did the same as he realized I wasn't going to talk any further.

The hunter hauled me up to a cave on the side of a mountain. Sort of an obvious place for hiding, but their resources were short because of lack of life and they needed someplace big enough to even have a Transformer in its capacity. Up there I had seen a familiar face…

"Hey, there, Rumble," I grunted as I saw the tiny blue mech. He shook as I passed right by him.

"H-Hey, Rip dude…" he stuttered. His brother did a better job with backbone.

"We got you good, fool!" Frenzy laughed. "You're trapped and there ain't nothin' you can about it!"

"Silence, Frenzy…" I knew that voice. At least one or twice before. Anyone could distinguish him for his monotone. "Welcome, Autobot."

I smirked a little. I had seen this in an old movie where the prisoner would spit towards the capturer. So that's what I did. I gathered enough fluid then spat on the ground towards Soundwave's feet. He became angry and tackled me down to the ground, holding me by the neck. "If my orders were not to kill you then you would surely be dead."

"If you were ordered to kill me you'd be dead first." I smiled wickedly. The only way I would get through this unharmed was to act like them. Play the game.

Soundwave crawled off of me and handcuffed me to a bar in the side of the cave. It must've been pretty deep since my hands couldn't tear free.

I thought about what I had to do in order to have Megatron realize that I was not to be doubted lightly. What I had in mind might kill me, and I promised Zikya I would be back. Yet there was no way to complete my mission without suicide involved.

(-)

"…and then he chased after him," I finished, telling the guys what happened before Thundercracker.

"That's some story, Zikya," Wheeljack commented. I stood up from where I was sitting and put my hands on my hips.

"It's not a story, Jack!"

"I didn't mean it offensively!"

"Just stop where you are then, Jack," Sunstreaker cut off. "Fact is Road Ripper's gone--"

"And I bet you don't care!" Sideswipe shouted rudely towards his brother. "You hate Ripper to death because he likes her."

"Dude, one more word--!"

"No! Here's what I want to say and--Ah! Don't interrupt me! Don't you dare! Wheeljack and I were talking and we're getting sick of the rivalry. We're Autobots for Primus' sake! We don't kill each other.

Furthermore, she isn't emotionally interested in you. She's in love with Ripper because he has more things in common with her. So suck it up and take it like a mech, 'cause yer not getting Zikya if it takes you the rest of her life!"

"_My_ life?!" I said, pointing to myself. The red car looked at me.

"Yes, you. Sunstreaker lives longer."

"Oh…" I felt like having a V8.

He turned back to his brother. "So, I've said what I need to. You and Ripper become friends even though you're pissed. If we aren't friends, we can't be family. If we can't be family, we can't be on the same war side, can we?"

Sunstreaker kept glaring at his brother the whole time he was thinking. I knew he hated being wrong; most guys didn't like it. Sunstreaker was definitely one of those guys. But his faced eased a little bit and I could tell he was starting to accept the hard facts.

"Alright…" he said with sort of a sigh. "But there's one thing that bugs me; Road Ripper said he's doing this alone."

"He did, didn't he?" Wheeljack rubbed his chin. "he even told us what he was gonna do."

"What was it?" I asked. Since Ripper was about to do something I figured I had the right to know by now.

"You sure you wanna hear it?"

"Absolutely."

Wheeljack took a deep breath before he started. "As soon as Road Ripper gets inside he'll try to find a way to use his spark to deactivate Soundwave and the rest of them, permanently."

"Awesome!"

"But it has a price." My smile went away. "Road Ripper will have to die."

I couldn't shout in anger, I couldn't scream in fear, but I could cry in sadness. The first guy to ever truly love me was about to die. I realize that was why he didn't want me along and didn't tell me; he knew I would cry, and he hated to see me cry.

"I need a moment…" I said softly before walking down to the basement of my house. I heard faint mumbles from the mechs above (probably talking about me and Ripper). But their voices faded as I looked around at all the destroyed objects from a week ago. I still couldn't believe that everything down here was most of what was saved from the fire… and that my mother had to die here too. I was told by some religious freak of a friend that everything happened for a reason. Then what was the reason for the destruction of the planet? I certainly learned that there are truly aliens, but there had to be a better reason than that.

"Why couldn't I have died?" I said to the air. "I'm not here for a reason anymore. Mom, just take me back home…Please…"


	16. Life For Death

You've waited over a year for this, and I think my skills have either improved or gotten worse... It's been so damn long! My computer has gone through many things and my life has more than just stories involved. The last time I tried to make another chapter to this, my flash drive broke completely in half. So I hope this makes up for the wait. This is the second to last chapter of Tranquility, NV

* * *

Chapter 16

I heard that a group of humans once believed in a life after death, and another believed in recycling life and let that soul be born into probably another human or an animal. I thought "What if I died and came back a human? Maybe that would be a way for me and Zikya to be together." I knew it was impossible. I was a car for Pete's sake, I was not born with a soul or spirit; I gained one by accident. Does that count?

"Quit dozin' off, worm," said the gruff voice of Lockdown. His hooked hand pushed my chin up and I looked him in the optics. "We need you awake. Megatron wants to see that spunk you had earlier. It could be useful for your reprogramming."

I did not have the energy to tell him to back off, so I gathered fluid in my mouth and spat straight at his nose. He wiped it off and growled. I smiled. He walked away to grab a sword off of the ground and came back to hold it close to my neck.

"Let's see if your blood is enough All Spark power!"

Before he could lift it to swing, Soundwave called him off. "Cease. Subject needs to be functioning and online. Megatron's orders."

The bounty hunter threw down the sword and walked away, grumbling in a sonic language. Before I could let my optic offline for another short nap, a monitor not too far from the wall I was at picked up a transmission. Soundwave ordered Lockdown to release me and haul me over there. I was going to meet the one who killed my home, who killed my lover's family.

/_So you are the one…_/

I looked up to see a black-grayish, spiked form, showing only from the shoulders up, on the screen. His bright red optics stood out the most. My first thought that this might be Satan and the Decepticons simply gave him the name "Megatron." Whoever he was, I hated and feared him.

/_Speak!_/

"Hi."

I did not mean for it to come out sarcastically, but that was how it turned out. The devil on the screen squinted, studying me.

/_I hear from Lockdown that you willingly and silently came of your own accord._/

"That's right."

/_Tell me why._/

I looked over at Lockdown. He had a slim grin stuck on his face. He knew about my plan, so he must have told Megatron. Now was the time to think of another plan.

"I think you already know," I said, not looking away from Lockdown.

/_A sad attempt to save a dead planet. What were you hoping to accomplish there?_/

I said nothing.

/_Soundwave. Extract his spark./_

As the blue mech moved toward me, I felt it. Something welded up in my chest and was itching to get out. It heated up in my entire body, burning like the desert sun. I knew what was going to happen next; I fell into its power.

"ZIKYA!"

(-)

"Runner?"

"No. It's Sunny."

"Oh… Did he come back yet?"

He looked down and bit his lower lip. I sat up from my earthen-made bed and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"Zikya, I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. Did he mean…?

"Road Runner's dead."

"No… No, he can't be! He's not dead! You're lying to me! Just to get me to go out with you! You're sick!"

"I'm not lying. The was an explosion in the mountains an hour ago. We thought it might've been Road Runner, but we didn't want to bother you. While you were sleeping, Wheeljack and I went to check out the mountains and… Well, the base was blown up and…" He reached behind him and grabbed something small. He turned around and held it out to me. "This was all we could find." He dropped into my hands a small piece of grey-blue metal. "That's part of the All Spark. That's what's left of Road Runner."

My eyes immediately started flowing. I fell to the ground with the shard close to me and cried for him. How could he be dead? My own man that promised to take care of me and to love me, and he died an hour ago.

"Primus, what was he hoping to do?" I heard Sunstreaker talking to the others. "He just committed suicide, and for what?"

"He did it for a reason," said Wheeljack. "No one kills themselves for no reason."

I looked at the shard in my hands. A tear dropped from my cheek and onto the surface of it, making it shine even for a second. A smile inched its way to my face. I slowly stood up and looked at the sky. After weeks of seeing ash and fire etched into the canvas of the heavens, it turned into the color of Road Runner's eyes. I knew that even in death he was going to watch over me. I knew why he went to his death sentence. I knew why he died.

To make sure I would live.

xXx

Remember, this is the second to last chapter! I have no idea when the epilogue will be up, so have patience!


End file.
